Te enseñare a amar
by Karai Oruko12
Summary: Un amor que la hizo la mujer mas feliz del mundo y luego la hizo olvidar lo hermoso en la vida; ahora ella conoce a un nuevo amor Leonardo pero no esta segura si volverá a ser feliz con este nuevo amor; Leonardo tendrá la tarea de hacerla feliz y de devolverle la sonrisa en su rostro, tiene la tarea de enseñarle a mar (BASADA EN TMNT 2012)
1. Chapter 1

**UNA CHICA NUEVA EN LA CIUDAD:**

Leonardo andaba enojado después de la discusión que tubo con su hermano Raphael estaba arto de que no lo respetaran como líder y que no siguiera las ordenes que el daba por el bien del equipo pateaba cada cosa que el veía muy enojado pero – **que sabe el de liderazgo **– pensó Leonardo salto a otra azotea, se detuvo a pensar en poco pero sintió algunas presencias que lo vigilaban saco sus katanas y volteo para encontrarse de frente con el clan del pie – **clan del pie, me acaban de alegrar la noche **– ataco lo mas rápido posible a todos los ninjas, derrotando a todos sin esfuerzo y dio un leve suspiro –** ahora me siento mucho mejor **– alzo la mirada y distinguió a alguien que lo observaba y se puso en posición de ataque

La figura misteriosa lo miro detenidamente y luego dio una voltereta bajando asta donde estaba la joven tortuga quedando solo a unos metros de donde el estaba se levanto lentamente del lugar donde se detuvo mostrando que era una muchacha – **nada mal** – le dijo casi como felicitándolo

Leo la miro fijamente estaba muy sorprendido – **ha gracias **– estaba mudo de verla sentía como su corazón latía lo mas rápido que podía, se sentía extraño por dentro de el, al ver a esa joven chica

Ella vacilo –** de hecho podría ser un reto **– se acerco mas asía el, lo que hizo que el se pusiera en posición de ataque, se detuvo unos pasos cerca de el y desenvaino su espada lo que hizo que salga polvo segador al momento de retirarla, Leonardo se quejo porque los polvos lo dejaron ciego por unos momentos y la joven chica uso eso a su favor corrió rápidamente así el y lo derribó con un rodillazo en el estomago, cuando esta en el suelo ella le puso la punta de su espada en dirección a su cuello –** creo que no –** se quito la mascara que cubría parte de su rostro – **me llamo Karai **– dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, Leo se sorprendió, por lo poco que podía ver pero aun así podía distinguir que Karai era una hermosa chica – **asta luego **– dijo Karai guardando su espada y retirándose por donde vino dejando a la joven tortuga muy confundido

**¿Qué fue eso? **– se dijo a si mismo Leo muy confundido después de lo que paso

Por los techos de Nueva York Karai corría y saltaba muy desconcertada de saber que existía criaturas como Leonardo – **eso fue divertido, pero aun así no puedo entender ¿por que hay tortugas mutantes en esta ciudad? **– Karai decidió parar en una azotea y disfrutar de la briza que soplaba en su rostro – **esa tortuga, bueno para ser tortuga me llamo mucho la atención **– Karai se sentía rara sentía como si miles de mariposas estuvieran revoloteando en su estomago –** ¿Por qué me siento así? no es normal, nunca había sentido esto, ¿por qué ahora me siento tan rara? **– Karai sentía nuevas emociones, emociones que ni ella sabia que significaban, nunca había sentido este tipo de emociones o estas rarezas dentro de ella

Karai para olvidar estos sentimientos que estaba descubriendo decidió salir a correr, saltar por los techos de esa nueva ciudad en la que había entrado a hacer su nueva vida, saltaba y corría por cada azotea que se cruzaba, ya se estaba asiendo tarde así que decidió parar un rato y ver la ciudad desde la cornisa de un tejado, de lejos pudo distinguir una figura que saltaba por los techos así que decidió seguirlo, pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, se trataba de Leo la tortuga con la que se enfrento ase poco, sintió como su corazón empezó a palpitar lo mas rápido posible

**Bien tal parece que ya no será una noche aburrida **– dijo Karai lo siguió muy sigilosamente

Leonardo bajaba enojado porque había discutido con Splinter – ** ¿Y si yo no quiero llevar la carga?** – Dio un leve suspiro y se detuvo a pensar – **¿en donde están? Donnie dijo algo de la cuarenta y siete y la...**

Detras de el, Karai lo estaba escuchando y siguiendo muy de cerca – **¿siempre hablas solo? **– dijo Karai en un tono burlón

Leo volteo y miro que Karai estaba a tras de el – **a beses soy el único que escucha **– dijo Leo dándole una sonrisa juguetona

**Yo escuchare cuando supliques por tu vida **– dijo Karai sacando su espada

Leo hiso lo mismo – **veamos como peleas contra alguien que puede ver **– dijo Leo en una sonrisa coqueta por lo que paso cuando se conocieron 

Karai le divirtió y respondió de la misma manera –** veamos como peleas contra alguien que es mejor que tú **– tratando de decir que ella era mejor que el en las artes marciales

**Veamos como lo haces tú contra…. **– ya no sabia que decir no se esperabas una respuesta por parte de ella – **ah… ah vamos a ver** – poco a poco fueron poniéndose en posición de ataque cuando finalmente estaban listos Karai dio un salto iniciando ella la pelea

Ellos luchaban con hojas de plata era como que cada quien supiera el siguiente ataque del otro se sentían libres luchando entre ellos no sentían que era pelea sentían mas bien como si fuera una danza peligrosa

Karai logro separarse de Leo y decidió romper el silencio que había en la pelea – **eres bueno por eso no hemos podido acabar contigo **– sorprendida de sus ataques pero aparentaba de que no era así

Leo dio un leve suspiro y le dijo **– no diré que destructor no lo ha intentado** – también sorprendido porque estaba exhausto de la pelea que llevaban

Karai noto eso y le dio una sonrisa juguetona – **lose es de lo único que habla venganza, venganza, vendetta, vendetta** – lo dijo porque eras siento en su presencia nunca decía otra cosa

Leo alzó su katana mientras que decía – **¿enserio? ¿Y supongo que no lo apruebas? **– curioso por saberlo

Karai le dio una sonrisa – **no por mi esta bien, pero necesita un pasatiempo **– lo volvió a atacar pero Leo se defendió, se separaron por un rato pero Karai lo volvió a atacar pero Leo lo volvió a esquivar, Leo intentaba levantarse de lo que estaba en el piso pero Karai utilizó eso a su favor y le una patada que lo hizo retroceder –** nada mal pero he visto mejores **– son una sonrisa y casi alagándolo

Leo se limpio una parte de la boca en donde le había dado el golpe y dio una pequeña risa por lo que le había dicho – **con un sable tal vez no con dos **– sacando su otra katana, Karai le alegro que le quisiera demostrar de que era capaz así que le dio una sonrisa y enarco una ceja

Después de chocar espadas Karai se dio cuanta que lo que decía Leo era cierto era más difícil pelear con alguien que tiene dos sables, Leo tenia cuidado de no lastimarla a medida que la hacia retroceder, sin darse cuenta llevaron la pelea las escaleras de incendio

Leo siguió a Karai y se detuvo un momento para decirle algo – **sabes algo, no creo que seas tan mala como finges ser **– lo dijo en tono con varias razones

Karai dio un suspiro y le respondió –** que parte de querer cortarte la cabeza no has entendió **– lo dijo algo ofendida

Leo vacilo – **en la azotea pudiste terminar conmigo pero no lo hiciste **– dándole una expresión de seguridad

**Porque, eres lo primero en la ciudad que no me aburre **– fue sincera en el tiempo que había estado en la ciudad nada le había llamado la atención, pero le lanzo shurikens y cuando se distrajo, Karai salto así donde esta el – **además no creo que seas tan bueno finges ser **– lo inmovilizó poniendo su espada en su cuello y ella cerca de el – **¿no me digas que eso de ser bueno no cansa después de un tiempo un tiempo? **

Leo retenía la espada de Karai con su katana para que no se acercara mas así el –** creo que es mejor que la otra opción **– sentía como su corazón palpitaba mas rápido con tener a Karai cerca de el

Karai vacilo por unos momentos –** ¿que es cual? Divertirte, liberarte, vivir tu propia vida **– aun mas cerca de el

Leo sabia que lo que decía podría tener algo de cierto en sus palabras, pero aun así no lo quería así que la alejo de el dándole un golpe por la parte del estomago acorralándola contra la pared y apuntándole con la espada

Karai dio una señal de dolor, pero aun así lo vio con una sonrisa por ver que Leo la estuviera apuntando con su katana **– creo que toque un nervio** – dijo Karai divertida

**¿Por qué, te golpeé? **– Karai aprovechó su distracción de preocuparse por ella y salto por encima de el y le apunto con su espada, Leo retrocedió, Karai se detuvo pero siguió apuntándole con la espada finalmente dio un suspiro y cambio la posición de la espada así un edificio – **¿ves ese edificio?** – apuntando al edificio

Leo volteo la mirada – **si **– viendo al edificio y luego viendo a Karai

**Veme ahí a las doce** – dijo Karai guardando su sable y subiendo a la varando de la escalera de incendio

**¿Por qué? **– dijo Leonardo confundido

**Quiero mostrarte algo **– guardando su espada y saltando al otro edificio para irse de ahí

Leo se quedo mirando la dirección en donde ella se había ido y pensando si el debería ir a donde ella le dijo se fue pensando todo el camino – **quiere que yo la vea en un edificio, es muy bonita, pero no se si debería hacerle caso, la vida esta para vivirla pero lo que me enseñaron bale mucho, que hago, tengo que hablar con alguien, si selo digo a mis hermanos probablemente no les de importancia, y al maestro Splinter peor me regañara **– caminando por las azoteas y preguntándose que debería hacer – **ya se April, ella también es una chica de seguro me dirá que tengo que hacer con ella **– se dirigió feliz a la casa de la pelirroja

Mientras tanto Karai se dirigía a la sede del Pie algo desconcertada de saber si esta asiendo bien en confraternizar con el enemigo llego a la sede del pie muy bien y empezó a caminar por los pasillos

**Karai el maestro te esta buscando quiere verte ahora **– dijo un soldado del pie

Karai se quejo y fue a donde estaba destructor, las puertas de pliegue se abrieron y Karai fue caminando lentamente asta donde estaba sentado, se detuvo cerca de donde estaba sentado, dio una reverencia y se arrodillo en frente de el

Destructor la vio muy detenidamente – **Karai, supe que tuviste la oportunidad de acabar con Leonardo** – dijo destructor en un tono serio

Karai no entendía como lo supo pero aun así se mantuvo serena – **¿así? **– dijo Karai lo mas serena posible

Destructor la vio muy detenidamente – **y en vez de acabarlo lo dejaste ir** – muy molesto

Karai ya no lo entendía – **no es verdad**, **el escapo** – se sorprendió pero luego se tranquilizó

Destructor la mira muy atento – **me cuesta trabajo creer eso** – dijo muy cerio

**Se te escapo a ti o no **– lo dijo muy tranquila y confiada de lo que había dicho

Destructor no soporto mas y le alzó la voz – **ya basta** – Karai se asusto y bajo la mirada, destructor se levanto de su silla y lentamente fue acercándose así Karai – **la próxima vez que lo veas debes acabar con el** – desplegando los cuchillos de su arma – **entendido** – con una voz mas calmada

Karai se levanto muy lentamente – **entendido… padre** – vio como destructor se fue retirando de la sala y ella se quedo sola ahí, pensando – **como se pudo enterar, de seguro uno de los ninjas del pie se lo conto, debó ser mas cuidadosa cuando me vea con el, y hablando de el **– miro un reloj – **creo que ya es tiempo de irme **– separo y se dirigió a su encuentro con Leonardo

Ella había corrió lo mas rápido posible y cuando ya llego a su destino vio que Leo aun no llegaba así que decidió esperarlo, se paseaba por todos los lados que podía esperándolo – **creo que no vendrá** – pensó Karai – **solo lo esperare por unos momentos mas** – se dijo Karai a si misma

Ya se estaba asiendo tarde Karai ya se estaba cansando y cuando al fin pensó que no vendría sintió una presencia tras ella – **empezaba a creer que no vendrías** – dijo Karai se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la joven tortuga –** no me decepcionaste **– dijo Karai poniéndose una mano en la cintura y con una sonrisa contenta de verlo

Leo se acerco a ella lentamente – **y dime ¿de que se trata esto?** – aun inseguro de lo que estaba asiendo

Karai le lanza unos binoculares – **ve eso **– dijo apuntando así un edificio enfrente de ellos

Leo se puso los binoculares para ver lo que Karai quería que viera, se sorprende al ver algo que para el era único – **es el sable de Miyamoto Musashi **– dijo arrodillándose en la cornisa del edificio

Karai lo imito y dijo – **el mejor guerrero en la historia de Japón, es antiguo es invaluable, y es tuyo… si me ayudas **– volteo a ver a Leo

**¿Ha hacer que? **– dijo Leo viéndola

**Ya sabes que… vamos a robarlo **– viendo Leo muy decidida

**No lo aremos** – muy enojado por su propuesta 

Karai cambio su expresión por la de molesta y luego a la de suplica – **Vamos ese sable esta ahí solo empolvándose, tu sabes que te mereces esa katana la mereces mas que un holgazán con dinero **– se paro y se acerco a Leo – **ya deja de ser responsable Leo deja de esperar que los demás te den la vida que quieres **– se acerco aun mas a el y le susurro – **ve a** **reclamarla **– muy cerca de el

Leo estaba sintiéndose muy comprimido por tenerla cerca, estaba casi y apunto de ceder, pero recordó las enseñanzas de su maestro y tubo que oponerse a sus sentimientos – **no** – dijo apartando la cabeza de ella 

Karai no se sentía muy satisfecha con su pregunta así que decidió ponerle entre la espada y la pared – **iré por el sable Leo con o sin ti elige** – se aparto de el y se paro

Leo no sabia que decir peri decidió seguir firme con su decisión – **no puedo** – volteo la cabeza para no verla a los ojos y quedar paralizado con su bello rostro – **esta mal**

**Empiezas a aburrirme** – apunto de sacar su espada pero algo la detuvo un rose suave la tomo de la mano y ese alguien era Leo

**Karai no tienes que hacer esto** – dándole muchas razones para que no lo haga

**Lo se **– dijo Karai con una sonrisa de sentir su rose tan suave pero aun así sabia que tenia una misión –** eso lo hace divertido **– le dio un giro en el aire asiendo que caiga al piso y ella poniendo un pie encima de el

En eso las cosas se pusieron algo complicadas para ambos y más cuando vieron quien se acercaba – **Leo… ¿qué haces, quien es ella?** – era su hermano Raph Leo no sabia porque el estaba ahí

Leo estaba nervioso por esa situación y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que presentarlos – **Ha Raph, Karai; Karai, Raph** – dijo Leo presentándolos

**¿Acaso eres amigo de ella? estamos arriesgando la vida mientras que tu sociabilizas con el clan del pie** – dijo su hermano muy molesto de verlo con ella

Leo y Karai se levantaron de donde estaban y Leo estaba muy nervioso – **puedo explicarlo** – dijo Leo

Karai vacilo con su respuesta así que decidió divertirse un rato – **esto será entretenido** – dijo Karai cruzando los brazos

Leo estaba muy nervioso por esa situación pero aun así se dispuso a dar una explicación – **veras… Karai y yo compartimos el gusto por una obra de arte que era…** - se detuvo por que víbora alga estaba atrás de ellos

Víbora alga los vio y se dispuso a atacarlos – **las encontré tortugas** – los ataco con uno de sus brazos de lianas

Karai estaba muy sorprendida no se había imaginado encontrar más mutantes pero así fue, quería ayudarlos pero se dio cuenta que no era una pelea en donde ella se debiera intervenir, se quedo mirando a las tortugas luchar vio a Leo de reojo y el también la vio a ella, a si que ella le dio una sonrisa amigable, cuando se dio cuenta el mutante ya había retenido al hermano de Leo y que el estaba sin armas y solo a poco tiempo de ser derrotado

Leo se dio cuenta de que no resistiría mucho así que volteo a ver a Karai – **Karai… Karai por favor… auxilio** – dijo Leo preocupado por su situación

Karai lo miro y le pareció tierno verlo en problemas así que le lanzo uno de sus sables directo a la cabeza, Leo sintió miedo así que cerro los ojos, escucho un ruido y decidió abrir los ojos y vio que el sable de Karai estaba clavado sobre su cabeza, miro a Karai y ella lo miro con una sonrisa – **sayonara** - dijo Karai y se fue dejando a Leo y a su hermano en la pelea

Karai se fue saltando de techo en techo regresando a su casa, cuando finalmente llego entro por su ventana y se tumbo sobre su cama – **hay por dios que noche tan agitada fue esta** – dijo con una sonrisa, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a su armario para sacar algo de ropa para ponerse e ir a dormir, se puso unos pantaloncillos asta las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes de color blanco, guardo su armadura en una maleta y su traje lo puso sobre una silla – **muy bien creo que eso fue todo por esta noche** – dijo Karai sentándose en su cama se disponía a echarse pero alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto – esta abierto – dijo Karai

**Se puede saber en donde estabas Karai** – dijo destructor

**Padre yo… solo salí a ver la ciudad** – dijo Karai algo nerviosa

**Es tarde, cuando te deje en la cede del pie pensé que te dirigías a casa pero me dijeron que no llegaste y que recién notan tu presencia** – dijo destructor muy molesto

**Padre yo solo fui a ver la ciudad y correr un poco no hice nada mas te lo juro** – dijo Karai poniendo una mano en el pecho y la otra atrás de su espalda y cruzando los dedos

**Muy bien Karai descansa mañana tendremos un entrenamiento difícil** – dijo destructor serrando la puerta de su habitación

Karai lo vio asta que la dejo sola –** de la que me salvé **– dijo Karai aliviada –** espero que en esa pelea Leo no haya salido lastimado **– dijo algo preocupada – **bien ya es tarde ya me debo dormir **– dijo recostándose y muy feliz

En las alcantarillas Leo y Raphael estaban hablando

**¿Qué hay de la chica que trato de matarte? **– dijo Raphael confundido

**No trato de matarme ella me salvo **– dijo Leo muy orgulloso

**Te lanzo un cuchillo a la cabeza **– dijo Raphael para que le diera una explicación

**Lo lanzo cerca de mi cabeza **– dijo Leo con una sonrisa

**Es del clan del pie **– Raph cruzo los brazos

**Nadie es perfecto **– puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano y se retiro a su habitación tras la mirada confiada de su hermano

Leo se dirigió a su habitación mirando la espada de una chica que le había dejado muy impactado por su presencia entro a su habitación y dejo su espada en un lugar muy especial y para cuando la quiera recordar solo la buscara y allí estaría

**Gracias por ayudarme ahora guardare tu espada y te recordare cada vez que la vea** – Leo se acostó en su cama y de quedo dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro

**BIEN ESE FUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUCEDIÓ EL AMOR ENTRE LEO&KARAI :D PERO OBVIAMENTE YO IRÉ PONIENDO MIS PROPIAS HISTORIAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS PERO POR AHORA ESTE FUE UNO DE LOS MOMENTOS ÉPICOS DE TMNT **

**DÍGANME QUE LES PARECIO DE MIS PROPIAS PALABRAS ESTE EPISODIO DE TMNT ENTRE ELLOS DOS **

**Y SI COMETÍ ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS DÍGANME ES QUE A BESES SE ME OLVIDAD ALGUNAS REGLAS DE LA GRAMÁTICA **

**GRACIAS ^_^ Y SALUDOS **


	2. Chapter 2

**PENSANDO EN TI**

Era de mañana en la ciudad de Nueva York y todas las personas salían de sus departamentos para empezar a hacer sus rutinas diarias

En la cede del Pie las cosas eran como de siempre como de la habitual todo era como siempre lo mismo de la mañana asta que caiga la noche

**Muy bien Karai empieza **– dijo destructor viéndola entrenar en el dojo del pie

Karai se puso en posición frente a cuatro ninjas del pie, ellos se inclinaron respetuosamente frente a ella, y ella así ellos; los ninjas empezaron a rodearla mientras que ella estaba en el centro y su padre la observaba desde la plataforma del dojo – **empiecen** – dijo destructor

Los ninja corrieron asía ella, atacándola con sus sables ella solo esquivaba los ataques pero no atacaba, ella estaba jugando con los ninjas porque aun no tomaba enserio el luchar en un entrenamiento para prepararse con el enemigo

**Esto esta muy aburrido **– pensó Karai esquivando los ataques de los ninjas – **no hay un solo guerrero que me logre igualar** – pensó Karai orgullosa esquivando a los ninjas que la volvían a atacar, pero en eso se quedo paralizada – **¿enserio no hay nadie que me logre igualar**? – dijo deteniéndose y un ninja logro darle un golpe en el estomago y ella cayo al suelo

**Ya basta** – dijo destructor muy sorprendido y bajo asta donde estaba su hija – **¿que te paso Karai?** – dijo destructor ayudando a levantar a su hija

No me pasa nada padre – dijo Karai tomando su mano y parándose – **solo me desconcentré un poco **– dijo mirando a su padre

Destructor la miro dudoso – **no te desconcentres en los entrenamientos Karai ya te lo he dicho varias veces **– la miro muy decepcionado

**Ovamos padre esta es la primera vez que me pasa esto** – dijo Karai poniendo una mano en su cintura

Destructor la mira fijamente – **y por ser la primera vez, no quiero que vuelva a pasar entendido Karai** – dijo destructor

**Si padre** – dijo ella poniéndose firme

**Muy bien, terminamos por ahora **– volteo a ver a los ninjas – **ninjas retírense** – dijo destructor y ellos obedecieron – **ahora Karai ve a cambiarte y luego ve a comer un poco estas muy cansada de seguro**

Karai hiso una reverencia y luego se retiro a su habitación ella abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se sentó en su cama muy pensativa – **¿cómo es posible que me desconcentrara? Yo nunca me desconcentré en un entrenamiento ¿porqué ahora si? **– Se paro se acerco a su ventana y se sentó en el borde – **no he visto a nadie que me haya igualado alguna vez… pero anoche** – empezó a recordar a esa tortuga que llamo su atención como nadie y eso no era porque el fuese una tortuga gigante – **¿por qué invade mis pensamientos? Yo no lo conozco ni el a mí **– Karai sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a hacerse de un tono carmesí, ella agito rápidamente su cabeza tratando de volver a la realidad – **yo no puedo estar así el es mi enemigo y tengo que concentrarme en mi misión** – Karai entro a la bañera para darse un buen baño y sacarse de la cabeza a esa tortuga que invadía sus pensamientos

En las alcantarillas las tortugas se levantaban como todos los días y lo primero que hicieron todos fue irse a la cocina por algo de comer antes de empezar a entrenar, y como siempre el primero que estaba ahí era Leonardo

**Te ves muy feliz hoy Leo **– dijo su hermano menor Mikey mirándolo

**¿Y por que no habría de estarlo? La vida es maravillosa y es…** - puso brazo en la mesa y su mano en su majilla – **hermosa, es muy hermosa** – dijo Leo suspirando

Enserio Leo te ves muy feliz ¿te paso algo que no sabemos? – dijo Donnie mirando a su hermano

Si leo ¿te paso algo de lo que no sepamos? – dijo su hermano Raph viéndolo con los brazos cruzados y muy serio

**No me paso nada Raph si es lo que quieres saber** – dijo Leo mirando serio a su hermano – **estoy feliz por que si **– se retiro al dojo con una sonrisa para entrenar un poco y en camino así el pensaba en muchas cosas una de ellas era la hermosa chica que cautivó su corazón – **wow ella es muy hermosa, creo no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, que extraño nunca me había sentido así por con una chica, y no es porque no haya estada con alguna si no porque ella me llamo la atención su rostro es… **– se detuvo en la puerta de entrada del dojo de entrenamiento dio un leve suspiro y entro a entrenar

Chicos lo seguían por detrás y ellos empezaron a entrenar con el; Donnie y Mikey, y Raph con Leo

**Empiecen** – dijo su maestro Splinter

Primero lucharon Mikey y Donnie, ellos luchaban de lo más normal como siempre, ellos se atacaban mutuamente y se esquivaban los ataques, Mikey dio un ataque con sus Nunchakus pero Donnie los esquivo usando su Bo, Mikey corrió asta donde el estaba y saco las cadenas de su arma y se los lanzo a Donnie, Donnie bloqueo cada cadena de fue lanzada asía el, Donnie se decidió a atacar así que agitó su Bo y se fue acercando a Mikey y este retrocedió, Donnie movió su Bo para darle un golpe justo en el estomago y logro – **buen trabajo Donnie** – dijo Mikey que estaba en el piso

**Muy bien ahora Leonardo, Raphael es su turno **– dijo el maestro Splinter

Ellos se acercaron al centro del dojo, Leonardo tomo posición de ataque mientras que Raphael tronaba sus nudillos – **muy bien veamos que puede hacer nuestro líder** – dijo Raphael viendo a Leonardo a los ojos y este solo se sorprendió y saco sus espadas

Comenzaron a pelear Raph saco sus Sainz y se dirijo a atacar primero, Leonardo movía su espada cerca de Raph, siendo muy cuidadoso de no lastimarlo, Raph se movía rápido esquivando cada maniobra con la espada que hacia Leo, tomo una de sus espadas con sus Sainz en una encrucijada y la hiso volar por el dojo, Leo solo luchaba con una espada ahora, los dos retrocedieron y el primero en atacar esta vez fue Leonardo, se aproximo lo suficiente asiendo a Raph retroceder con cada movimiento de su sable, Raph se acerco para atacarlo pero Leo vio un punto ciego en su ataque y lo ataco de frente haciendo que Raph perdiera uno de sus Sainz pero no haciendo que caiga, Raph lo miro muy molesto por ese ataque y corrió a atacarlo, Leo se preparo a su ataque y los dos se golpearon simultáneamente, Raph dio un golpe a la cara de Leo y Leo dio un golpe a la cara e Raph los dos se cayeron al suelo en señal de que fue un empate

**Es suficiente** – dijo el maestro Splinter

Las tortugas se pusieron en una fila y se inclinaron respetuosamente frente a su maestro

**Lo hicieron mejor esta vez **– dijo su maestro – **y me enorgullece que estén mejorando** – mirándolo a las tortugas – **eso fue todo por hoy pueden retirarse** – las tortugas asintieron y se retiraron a hacer sus cosas habituales

**Leo puedo hablar contigo un momento – **dijo Raphael

**Por supuesto Raph **– dijo Leo

**Bien ven aquí** – dijo Raph llamando a su hermano a afueras de la guarida

**¿Qué pasa Raph, sucede algo?** – dijo Leo confundido

**No pasa nada es solo que quiero saber quien era esa chica con la que te vi anoche** – dijo Raph cruzando los brazos

**No es nadie en especial e solo una chica** – dijo Leo algo tímido

**¿Es solo una chica? Leo ella es un soldado del pie y mas aun ella es el enemigo así que no es buena idea que confraternices con ella** – dijo Raph muy molesto y se retiro dejando a Leo muy pensativo

**No te equivocas Raph ella no es el enemigo** – dijo Leo en voz baja y algo triste

En la superficie las personas iban y venia por todos los lados posibles y quien creen que estaba entre ellos Karai quien traía una blusa de color blanco con manga asta los codos y unos geans cortos arriba de las rodillas, ella caminaba entre las calles de Nueva York pensando en las palabras de su padre

**El enemigo merece dolor y nada de piedad **– era una de las cosas que le decía destructor y en las que Karai estaba pensando, Karai mientras que caminaba se detuvo en Central Park y se sentó debajo de un árbol y se puso a asimilar cada una de las palabras de su padre cada palabra que le decía desde que ella tenia memoria – **no puedo creer que mi padre me diga esas cosas** – dijo Karai vacilando – **el enemigo merece dolor y nada de piedad **– Karai se puso seria – **que es dolor y piedad para ti**, **yo creo que nunca lo has aprendido** – dijo Karai muy molesta, en eso vio a unos niños acercándose a sus padres muy felices ella inmediatamente sintió celos de eso pequeños – **esto es increíble creo que tengo celos de esos pequeños** – dijo Karai con una sonrisa torcida – **creo que es solo porque a mi no me toco esa vida perfecta con sus padres **– Karai se puso triste y bajo la cabeza – **bien ya me tengo ir tengo que volver a casa porque sino mi padre se enojara mucho y lo de ayer solo fue suerte **– Karai se puso de pie y se dirigió a su casa

Destructor caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en donde estaría Karai – **¿ya saben en donde esta Karai?** – dijo destructor refiriéndose a unos de sus ninjas

**No señor la señorita Karai aun no ha llegado** – le respondió uno de los ninjas

**Muy bien retírense y avísenme de inmediato si ella aparece **– ordeno destructor los ninjas asintieron y se retiraron

**Hay Karai estas muy inquieta últimamente ¿qué te esta pasando? primero fue en el entrenamiento y ahora no apareces por ningún lado** – dijo destructor muy molesto ´

**Señor la señorita Karai ya llego esta en su habitación** – dijo un ninja del pie

**Muy bien ahora retírate y llama a mi hija **– dijo destructor el ninja asintió y se retiro

Después de un rato Karai se asomaba por la puerta de la sala en donde se encontraba destructor – **pasa Karai** – dijo destructor en un tono serio

Karai entra a la sala hace una reverencia y se sienta en el sofá que había en la sala – **¿me llamaste padre? **– dijo Karai

**Karai me podrías decir ¿por qué no estabas en casa?** – dijo destructor mirándola

**Padre yo ya te lo dije ayer solo estoy conociendo la ciudad** – dijo Karai algo nerviosa

Karai ya no quiero que salgas de casa si no avisas primero entendiste – dijo destructor muy serio

**Si padre** – dijo Karai le dio una reverencia y se marcho a su habitación; abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se puso a caminar por todos lados muy molesta – **¿que ya no quiere que salga? Yo en Japón era libre ¿por qué ahora me quiere controlar, habrá descubierto lo que estoy pasando**? – Pensó Karai – **bueno eso ya no tiene importancia** – miro por la ventana y vio que ya estaba oscureciendo – **ya esta oscureciendo, será mejor alistarme para salir con los ninjas a buscar a esas tortugas **– se sentó en la ventana, reposo su brazo en sus piernas y su mano en la mejilla **– espero que esta noche no sea aburrida** – pensó Karai con una sonrisa tímida, se dirigió a su armario a buscar su traje y su armadura

**ASTA AQUÍ YA NO DOY MÁS JEJEJE NO MENTIRA **

**DÍGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ, SE QUE NO HABÍA NADA DE LEO&KARAI EN ESTE CAPITULO PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE TAL VEZ SI, YA QUE QUERIA EXPLICAR ESTE CONTENIDO PRIMERO A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO YO HAGO MIS PROPIAS HISTORIAS PERO CLARO YO NO HARE QUE LEO Y KARAI SEAN HERMANOS ESO MALOGRARIA TODO EN ESTA HISTORIA PERO QUE PENA QUE ESO SI PASO EN LA SERIE :( COMO SEA DIGANME QUE LES PARECE SI LES GUSTO O NO GRACIAS ^_^ SALUDOS Y CUIDENSE **


	3. Chapter 3

**UN GRAN PASO**

Era ya la tarde la ciudad se sumía en la oscuridad de la noche, y ni un ruido afectaba a las personas o por lo menos un ruido que llamara su atención

Karai estaba en su patrullaje nocturno con unos ninjas del pie buscando alas tortugas y esta vez esperaba encontrar a todas las tortugas – **bien la noche se esta poniendo aburrida** – pensó Karai, volteo a ver a los ninjas que la seguían – **podrían ser mas rápidos** – dijo poniendo una mano en su cintura

Un ninja del pie la miro y bajo la cabeza – **lo sentimos señorita Karai pero nosotros tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos según las ordenes del maestro** – dijo el ninja mirándola

Karai se quejo pero aun así continuo con su patrullaje con ellos – **muy bien vámonos** – dijo ella y salto al otro tejado siendo seguida por sus ninjas

Los ninjas la seguían muy de cerca **– señorita Karai ya se esta asiendo tarde, será mejor volver porque si no su padre se enojara** – dijo un ninja arrodillándose frente a ella

Karai mira al cielo y siente la brisa que sola en su cara – **esta bien volvamos** – dijo Karai mirando a sus ninjas

Los ninjas asintieron con la cabeza y se encaminaron a volver a la cede del pie ella saltaba lo mas rápido que podía con sus ninjas para volver

Finalmente estaban solo a unas calles de la cede así que Karai se detuvo – **¿creen que puedan volver sin mi? **– dijo Karai mirando a sus ninjas

Los ninjas intercambiaron miradas – **si señorita pero, ¿usted en donde irá?** – dijo uno de sus ninjas

Karai lo miro muy atentamente lo cual hizo que el ninja se pusiera nervioso – **no es su incumbencia **– dijo Karai volteando la mirada – **solo que yo aun no estoy cansada así que iré a seguir buscando a esas tortugas **

Los ninjas la vieron muy atentamente – **muy bien señorita Karai tenga cuidado, vámonos muchacho** – dijo un ninja y se retiraron

Karai se quedo en esa azotea pensando e si era correcto en seguir pensando en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con los planes de su padre – **¿estaré asiendo bien pensando en esto?** – pensó Karai con la cabeza agachada, pero de pronto se puso de pie y salto a otro edificio como tratando de escapar de algo – **yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, no estoy defraudando a mi padre así que no tengo porque sentirme así** – dijo Karai un poco aliviada y siguió con su caminata por las azoteas

Mientras tanto las tortugas llevaban sus caminatas diarias por las azoteas viendo que nada sucediera fuera de lo normal

**Leo no hay nada divertido hoy será mejor volver a las alcantarillas **– dijo Mikey

**Calma Mikey aunque no haya nasa de diversión esta noche igual debemos patrullar las calles** – dijo Donnie corriendo junto a el

**Leo mira** – dijo Raph apuntando asía las rampas de un parque de patinaje

**Wow es increíble** – dijo Mikey muy entusiasmado – **podemos ir Leo** – Mikey lo miraba suplicándolo

**No creo que sea una buena idea** – dijo Leo algo dudoso

**Vamos Leo tu trajimos nuestras patinetas por si hoy no habría ningún crimen, además ya estamos aquí **– dijo Raph mirando a su líder

**Muy bien, está bien pero solo un momento** – dijo Leonardo suspirando

Las tortugas bajaron con mucho entusiasmo a las rampas de patinaje, ellos se subían por todas las rampas, Donnie hacia sus maniobras en las rampas de las escaleras, Raph en las rampas de tubos y Mikey en las rampas de medio tubo, pero Leo se sentó en las escaleras porque no sabía si era correcto estar ahí sin permiso de su maestro

**Vamos Leo no seas aburrido** – dijo su hermano Raph

**No soy aburrido es solo que no se si esto es correcto** – dijo Leo mirando a su hermano

**Si claro no sabes si esto es correcto, pero lo de anoche si fue correcto** – dijo Raph acercándose a su hermano

**¿A que te refieres? **– dijo Donnie mirándolos

**Ha nada** – dijo Leo algo nervioso – ¿**No Raph**? – mirando a su hermano

**Si claro lo que digas **– dijo Raph saltando a su patineta y asiendo sus maniobras en los tubos de patinaje

Leo se quedo mirándolo y se volvió a sentar esperando a que sus hermanos se cansaran para que por fin se vayan de ese lugar

Mientras tanto Karai iba por las azoteas buscando a las tortugas y decidió detenerse encima de un acumulador de agua – **esto me esta aburriendo** – dijo Karai algo triste – **creo que no lo veré esta noche **– Karai bajo al tejado de la azotea y cuando bajo escucho un poco de ruido venir de tras de ella así que se asomo por el borde de la azotea muy sigilosamente posible y vio al que esperaba ver esa noche y mejor aun vio a todo la banda de tortugas – **eso ya no es aburrido** – dijo Karai con una sonrisa torcida, volteo la mirada y vio a Leonardo sentado – **se ve tan tierno** – pensó Karai y sus mejillas se empezaron a tornar carmesí – **¿por qué no esta jugando con sus hermanos?** – dijo Karai y se asomo un poco mas

Leo estaba muy aburrido y lo único que hacia era mirar un charquito de agua que tenía enfrente, Leo se sorprendió al ver en el charco una figura así que alzó la mirada y vio a Karai – **ella esta aquí** – pensó Leo

Karai sintió como una ligera corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo – **Leo ya me vio** – dijo Karai y retrocedió un poco – **¿qué hago?** – dijo Karai algo nerviosa

Leo la miro muy nervioso – **¿qué hago?** – pensó Leo, decidió rápido y finalmente decidió mostrar alguna hazañas en su personalidad, tomo su patineta y empezó a hacer algunas maniobras con ella en las rampas, se movía muy bien en la patineta, cada giro era perfecto cada salto era maravilloso, sus hermanos lo miraban muy sorprendidos

**¿Y ahora que tiene Leo?** – dijo Donnie mirando a su hermano

**Esta actuando como un tonto** – pensó Raph, miro así arriba y vio Karai en el edificio de al lado sentada en la cornisa –** así que por ella estas actuando así** - pensó Raph mirándola

Karai estaba muy sorprendida de verlo asiendo esas maniobras mortales con la patineta – **wow es increíble **– pensó Karai de Leo

Leo hiso su ultima maniobra con un mortal asía atrás y dio un par de volteretas y cayo en una buena posición, Leo miro de reojo a Karai y la pudo observar muy sorprendida – **ya le mostré mis habilidades **– pensó Leo

Karai lo miraba muy asombrada – **eso fue increíble Leo **– dijo Karai en voz baja mirándolo muy sorprendida

Raph miraba Leo muy enojado – **¿te pasa algo Leo?** – dijo Raph muy molesto

Leo lo miro un poco serio – **no me pasa nada Raph** – dijo Leo viéndolo

Karai los escuchaba desde el edificio – **ups creo que lo metí en problemas** – dijo Karai vacilando con una sonrisa torcida – **creo que ya me tengo que ir **– volteo a ver los edificios y empezó a caminar muy tranquila

Leo vio que se estaba marchando así que decidió ir por ella – **chicos vuelvan a las alcantarillas, yo iré luego, nos vemos** – se fue tras la miradas confundidas de sus hermanos

**¿Adonde va?** – dijo Donnie

**No lo se pero hay que regresar ya se esta asiendo tarde** – dijo Mikey

**¿Raph vienes?** – dijo Donnie

**Si ya voy** – dijo Raph – **Leo espero que no pienses ir muy lejos con los del pie** – pensó Raph y se fueron a las alcantarillas

Mientras tanto Leo intentaba alcanzar a Karai por las azoteas corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, después de un rato corriendo el la pudo ver cambiando por las carnizas de los edificios – **Karai!** – Leo grito su nombre atrayendo su atención

Karai volteo a ver a Leo corriendo lo mas rápido posible asía ella, ella saco su espada cuando el se encontraba solo a pasos de ella – **¿qué quieres?** – dijo Karai mirando a Leo

Leo se acerco con mucho cuidado hacia ella – ¿que estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto Leo

Mi trabajo buscar a las tortugas y llevarlas con… - Karai fue interrumpida por Leo

**Karai recuerdas lo que te dije cuando estábamos en esa azotea** – dijo Leo algo serio

Karai se puso a pensar en lo que paso aquella vez y se puso algo tímida pero no lo aparentaba – **ya me acorde** – dijo Karai con una sonrisa torcida – te refieres a que yo no tengo que hacer esto verdad – dijo Karai vacilando

**Si** – dijo Leo algo nervioso

Karai guardo sus espadas y se sentó en la cornisa del edificio – **bien Leo déjame decirte que lo que yo haga no es de tus asuntos así que puedes dejar de meterte** – dijo Karai con un tono serio

**Me meto en las cosas que me parecen incorrectas y que tú sigas las órdenes de alguien como destructor no me parece **– dijo Leo algo exaltado lo que hiso que Karai se sorprendiera

**Leo yo no tengo opción** – dijo Karai algo triste

**Siempre hay opción** – le respondió Leo

**No todos tienen el mismo caso Leo** – Karai se puso triste pero luego frunció en seño – **ahora déjame sola **– dijo Karai viéndolo

**Yo te puedo ayudar si quieres** – dijo Leo mirándola con compresión

**¿Ayudarme, con que?** **Yo no necesito ayuda yo estoy bien **– dijo Karai algo confundida

**Por lo que me estas diciendo me parece que tu nunca as tenido a nadie cerca de ti **– dijo Leo

**Y que te puedo decir, mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña y me crio mi padre **– Karai se puso triste y se envolvió las piernas con sus brazos

**Lamento lo que te esta pasando pero ¿no crees que seria mejor si ya no estas en el pie?** dijo Leo algo preocupado

**Yo no puedo salir del pie, eso ahora es mi vida y debo cumplir con cada misión que me ordena **– Volteo a ver a Leo

**Entiendo ¿la misión más reciente cual es? **– dijo Leo algo nervioso

**Destruirte a ti, a tus hermanos, a tu Sensei y a tu clan **– mirándolo a los ojos

**Y piensas cumplir esa misión **– Leo se puso nervioso

**Si me sigues molestando are rápido la misión **– dijo Karai

**Ven** – le dijo Leo

**¿Adonde?** – pregunto Karai algo desconcertada

**Te mostrare algunas partes de Nueva York ya que eres nueva en la ciudad – **dijo Leo más tranquilo

**¿Por qué tendría que ir contigo? **– Karai enarcó una ceja

**Solo ven será por unos momentos **– Leo le dio una sonrisa amigable

Karai miro la cede del pie que se encontraba solo a unas calles y luego vio a Leonardo – **solo por un momento **– dijo Karai y se levanto se donde esta sentada

**Muy bien sígueme** – dijo Leo y Karai lo siguió

**ASTA AQUÍ YA ES SUFICIENTE JAJAJAJAJA POR LO MENOS PARA ESTE CAPITULO NO CREO QUE TUVIERA MUCHO SENTIDO PERO NO ME IMPORTA **

**DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO SI LES GUSTO O NO IGUAL ME GUSTA LA OPINION DE LOS DEMAS ACERCA DE UN TRBAJO GRACIAS ^_^ SALUDOS Y BESOS **

**ASÍ CASI ME OLVIDO ESTOY BUCANDO NUEVOS FIC DE LEO&KARAI PARA LEER SI USTEDES CONOCEN ALGUNO QUE SEA MUY LINDO, TIERNO, ROMATICO, ENTRE ELLOS DOS POR FA DECIRME COMO SE LLAMA EL FIC GRACIAS: D **


	4. Chapter 4

**UNA ORDEN **

Estaban corriendo por los tejados de Nueva York ella dejaba que Leo la guiara por donde el quería ir que fueran el a menudo volteaba la mirada solo para verla y fijarse que estuviera a su lado

**¿Falta mucho? **– pregunto Karai detrás de Leo

**Ya estamos cerca **– dijo Leo viéndola de reojo

Karai lo miraba muy asombrada sentía que su corazón aceleraba con solo verlo – **ya no puedo estar pensando en eso **– dijo Karai en voz alta

Leo volteo para verla porque había gritado – **te sucede algo Karai** – se detuvo en una azotea y ella se detuvo con el

**No, no me sucede nada ¿por qué paramos? **– dijo Karai medio nerviosa

**No por nada mira ahí esta lo que te quería mostrar** – apuntando a Central Park

**El parque me trajiste aquí solo por venir al parque **– dijo Karai medio molesta porque ya era tarde y estaba un poco cansada

**No Karai en el día el parque es muy lindo pero en la noche la luna se refleja en las lagunas y** **hace un hermoso escenario** – mirando a Karai y ella esta viendo directo al parque

Karai mira el parque muy bonito por lo que Leo le ha dicho, volteo a ver a Leo a los ojos – **seguro que si pero ¿solo para eso me has traído? **– Karai miro fijamente a Leo

**Sígueme **– Leo bajo con mucho cuidado asta llegar a la entrada del parque

Karai estaba detrás de el – **¿ahora que?** – pregunto Karai

**Vamos a entrar** – abrió la puerta del parque y junto con Karai entraron – **ven te llevare por donde esta la laguna del parque** – Karai lo siguió un poco divertida

**Enserio no puedo creer que me trajeras a un lugar como este** – dijo Karai siguiéndolo

**¿Por qué?** – dijo Leo caminando

**Porque es muy tarde además estaba cerrada** – dijo Karai

**Por favor tú me querías hacer robar un sable pero no quieres entrar a un lugar en donde estaba cerrado** – dijo Leo algo divertido recordando cuando se conocieron

Karai lo vio de golpe muy sorprendida – **ese caso fue diferente** – dijo Karai algo distraída

**Si claro fue diferente** – dijo Leo remedándola

Karai lo miro distraída, Leo se volteo para verla, pero como volteo no pudo ver asia donde iba, así que Leo tropezó con una rama y ya que Karai estaba caminando distraída no se dio cuenta y choco con Leo cayendo ella encima de el

Leo la miro fijamente a los ojos se puso un poco tenso al tenerla encima de el sus mejillas le empezaron a arder, Karai con la caída su cabeza cayo justo en reposo en el pecho de Leo, Karai medio inconsciente por el golpe y mas porque estaba cansada porque todo el día había echo lo que su padre le había ordenado

Leo la levanto muy cuidadosamente posible a Karai – **¿Karai estas bien?** – la a marcó en sus brazos y se la llevo bajo un árbol y la recostó – **Karai despierta** – la vio tan tranquila en ese momento Karai estaba muy bella la luz de luna no solo se reflejaba en la laguna si no también en el rostro de Karai – **que hermosa** – pensó Leo y se quedo a su lado esperando a que ella despertara lo cual esperaba que no fura pronto porque la quería ver toda la noche

En la guarida del pie las paredes retumbaban por los ecos de los gritos de la voz de Destructor

**¿Dónde esta Karai? **– dijo Destructor molesto porque no la veía

**No lo sabemos señor **– dijo uno de los ninjas del pie que se encontraba con Destructor

**¿Cómo que no lo saben?, no se suponía que ella estaba con ustedes buscando a esas patéticas tortugas **– dijo Destructor molesto apuntando con sus armas al ninja

**Si señor pero ella nos ordeno regresar solos mientras que ella seguía con la búsqueda **– el ninja temblaba de miedo

Destructor retira sus armas del ninja –** vayan a buscar a mi hija y tráiganla ante mi **– destructor se sentó en su silla y se quedo pensando

¿Por qué Karai esta actuando así? ella nunca fue imperfecta, ella nunca se desvió del objetivo por el cual la eduque ¿qué le esta pasando? , debo de ser mas cuidadoso con ella esta es una nueva ciudad y si hay un nuevo inconveniente es posible que la desviara de su objetivo, debo estar más pendiente de ella.

Destructor sierra los ojos un momento y luego los abre de golpe – **Ninjas **– grita muy fuerte y un de los ninjas se presenta en la habitación y se inclina ante el – **como ya dije antes quiero que busquen a mi hija, pero quiero que me digan que estaba haciendo cuando la encuentren **– el ninja mueve a cabeza como indicando que lo entendió se levanta y le da una reverencia luego se retira de la vista de Destructor – **eso fue todo ahora solo tengo que esperar a que Karai aparezca** – destructor estaba muy molesto por lo que le estaba pasando a Karai y quería a toda costa averiguar que le estaba pasando y si eso significaba espiarla el lo aria

En la guarida de las tortugas todos se preguntaban donde estaba su hermano mayor y su maestro Splinter estaba muy preocupado por su hijo porque no estaba con sus hermanos a esa hora de la noche, de tanto esperar desde que regresaron de su patrullaje de todas las noches solo quedaban despiertos el M. Splinter y Raphael

Raph estaba recostado en su cama pensando en que e estaría pasando a su hermano mayor – **él esta actuando muy extraño, ya bastante tuve esa vez que vi a esa muchacha junto a él, ella es del pie y no le a contado nada a los demás** – se levanto y se sentó a la orilla de la cama – **me gustaría saber que esta asiendo en estos momentos **– golpeo con mucho enojo la cama con su puño –** cuando vi a esa chica en la orilla de ese edifico debí a verla a tacado, ahora de seguro él esta con ella, ¿Dónde estará? **– Raph se recostó de nuevo en la cama con las manos atrás de la cabeza

En el parque la noche se estaba poniendo fría la temperatura como era muy normal en Nueva York, la temperatura descendía un poco hasta hacerse una noche levemente helada

**Ya se esta asiendo mas tarde **– dijo leo mirando al cielo, volteo y miro a Karai aun recostada en el pasto bajo ese árbol – **es una pena que te tenga que despertar pero ya es momento de que yo regrese **– se sentó al lado de Karai y empezó a mover su hombro tratando de despertarla

Karai poco a poco estaba reaccionando, abrió sus ojos y vio a Leonardo, Karai se sentó de golpe – ¿**en donde esto?** – dijo Karai algo asustada

**Tranquila estamos en el parque, tú te quedaste dormida un rato **– Leo se levando del lugar en donde estaba – **ya es tarde tengo que volver a mi casa, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? **– dijo Leo tratando de ser amistoso

Karai se sorprendió, pero no porque se ofreciera sino porque se había dado cuenta de que era muy tarde y que destructor no sabia que había salido, miro muy molesta a Leonardo y se levanto – **no, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir **– Karai estaba apunto de irse pero se detuvo y miro a Leonardo a los ojos –** te agradezco por no haberme dejado solo cuando me dormí por unos momentos **– Karai le dio una sonrisa muy linda que a Leo le puso nervioso – **adiós **– Karai se fue tras la mirada de Leo

Leo se quedo viéndola asta que se desvaneció en la oscura noche – **adiós Karai **– Leo sintió como su corazón palpitaba muy agitadamente – **esto fue una cosa normal, no se, ¿por que me pongo así, en su presencia, hoy fue la segunda vez que la veo y me parece que la quiero impresionar porque sino no hubiera echo una tontería como la que hice con la patineta **– Leo suspiro y luego se dio cuenta de que tenia que volver a las alcantarillas asique apresuro el paso y se dirigió lo mas rápido posible a su casa

En lo alto de un edificio un ninja del pie habían observado todo lo que había pasado en esos únicos momentos

**Esto lo tiene que saber el maestro, pero voy a hacer muy cuidadoso porque no quiero que la señorita se entere y que yo quede como su muñeco de práctica **– el ninja se retiro del lugar, dirigiéndose a la cede del pie

Leonardo se dirigía lo mas rápido que podía a las alcantarillas, cuando finalmente llego comenzó a caminar muy sigilosamente posible porque no quería que sus hermanos y mucho menos su M. Splinter se despertaran

**Bien ya casi llego a mi habitación, solo unos pasos mas** – dijo Leonardo lo muy silencio que podía ser – **Por fin llegue **– abrió la puerta de su habitación, entro y la cerró siendo muy cuidadoso de no hacer ruido, finalmente se reposo en la puesta de su habitación y dio un leve suspiro – **llegue y sin ningún rasguño **– Leonardo se dio media vuelta y salto de la impresión cuando vio a Splinter de pie con los brazos cruzados – **Maestro Splinter ¿qué esta haciendo aquí? **– dijo Leonardo algo nervioso

**Estoy aquí por la razón por la que no llegaste a casa con tus hermanos **– Splinter se sentó en la cama de Leonardo e hiso como una invitación a Leonardo a que se sentara con el, Leonardo obedeció y se sentó al lado de su maestro –** bien Leonardo ahora dime ¿por qué no viniste a casa junto con tus hermanos?**

Leonardo paso saliva estaba muy nervioso, pero como el era el mayor y mas que eso era el líder decidió contarle a Splinter la razón por la cual no había llegado junto con sus hermanos – **bien Maestro Splinter, yo no viene con mis hermanos porque…. **– Leonardo quería contarle pero no encontraba las palabras

**Leonardo si tu confías en mi puedes decírmelo sin problema – **dijo Splinter muy comprensivo

Leonardo sonrió por sus palabras y se armo de valor y le empezó a contar todo al M. Splinter no se olvido de ningún detalle le dijo absolutamente todo, le dijo cual era su nombre, le dijo como la conoció, le dijo porque no había llegado con sus hermanos, le dijo como se sentía al estar cerca de ella

Splinter lo miro sorprendido y con una mirada tierna le dijo – **bueno hijo mío tal parece que te has enamorado por primera vez **– la mirada de Splinter pasa de ser tierna a ser una mirada angustiada – **Leonardo por lo que me contaste esa chica es del clan del…**

No pudo terminar porque Leo lo interrumpe – **no Maestro Splinter ella tiene algo bueno yo se que si puedo sentirlo, ella solo esta confundida su mirada me lo dice, por favor déjeme tratar de ver si la puedo alejar del pie… y de Destructor **

Splinter miro a su hijo muy sorprendido de que aun que él sepa que esa muchacha es del pie él aun la quiere tener cerca a él – **muy bien hijo mío será tu responsabilidad de lo que pase pero eso si **– Splinter se puso de pie y Leo también junto con el – **ten mucho cuidado, si esa chica es una kunoichi del pie, puede ser que te lleves un gran sorpresa de su parte si no es lo que tu crees que es **

**No se preocupe Maestro Splinter tendré cuidado y estoy seguro de que ella no es mala **– Leonardo muy seguro de lo que decía

**Eso no lo puedes saber asta que la conozcas mejor, por ahora mi único consejo que tendré para ti es… **– Splinter puso una mano en el hombro de Leo – **ten cuidado, las personas a veces aparentan ser lo que no son, y eso es una arma mortal que nos puede dañar asta en el alma **– Splinter se retira a su habitación dejando a Leonardo en su cuarto

Leonardo suspiro y se recostó en su cama dispuesto a quedarse dormido – **yo se que es buena, solo esta confundida **– cerró los ojos se quedo dormido 

**Leonardo debe ser muy cuidadoso, por lo que me cuenta esa muchacha le toco el corazón, pero eso no significa que no lo dañe también, tengo que estar pendiente d Leonardo **– Splinter se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormido

Por otro lado Karai tomo la decisión de no ir a la cede del pie sino de ir directamente a su casa y quedarse dormida y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado

**No paso nada, no es necesario que me preocupe **– se dijo Karai para si misma, corría por los tejados lo más rápido que podía para llegar rápido a su casa

Cuando finalmente llego abrió muy cuidadosamente la puerta y entro, los únicos que la vieron entrar fue el personal que trabajaba en su casa, pero ellos sabían como era la vida de Karai así que no vieron extraño que ella volviera a esa hora – **señorita ¿quiere que le preparemos un relajante baño en su habitación para que se sienta mejor, porque hace un poco de frio? **– dijo una sirvienta que trabajaba en la casa

**Si muchas gracias, por favor avísame cuando este listo **– Karai entro a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama – **hay esta noche si fue muy divertida, sino fuera por Leo yo me hubiera quedado en ese lugar inconsciente **– Karai dio una sonrisa divertida – **pero si no fuera por Leo no hubiera estado en ese lugar **– Karai se sintió un poco tierna – **pero sino fuera por Leo yo… yo no hubiera conocido ese lugar tan lindo y mas que yo estaba junto a… estaba junto a él **– Karai sonrió tiernamente

**Señorita Karai **– la sirvienta llamo a la puerta

Karai se tranquilizo y se incorporo - **Pase esta abierto **

**Señorita Karai, vinimos para arreglar todo para que tome un buen baño con agua de manantial **– Karai asintió con la cabeza dando la orden para que alistaran todo, la sirvienta entro y estaba a listando todo – **señorita ya todo esta listo para que tome su relajante baño **– la sirvienta le dio una sonrisa tierna

**Muy bien gracias **– Karai se levanto – **¿sabes donde esta mi padre? **

La sirvienta movió la cabeza en señal de que no lo sabia **– lo siento señorita, pero si quiere lo puedo llamar a ver donde esta **

**No, no por favor no lo haga, solo quería saber si el esta en casa; pero ahora ya te puedes retirar, tomare el baño para relajarme en estos momentos y quiero que salgan **– Karai acompaño a la puerta a la sirvienta y la despidió muy amable

**Que tenga un buen descanso y relájese** – la sirvienta le dio una reverencia y se fue del lugar

Karai cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su baño, se sentó al lado de la tina y paso sus dedos por el agua que estaba muy bien preparada para su baño relajante – **el agua esta perfecta **– dio una sonrisa y en eso empezó a recordar en como se veía el lago del parque iluminado por la luz de la luna – **me gustaría no haberme dormido en ese instante **– las mejillas de Karai se empezaron a ponerse carmesí – **bueno será mejor que ya bañe y luego me iré a dormir muy relajada… y muy feliz **– Karai empezó a prepararse para tomar el relajante baño que ella estaba segura la ayudaría a relajarse en el tema de su padre ya que no lo había visto en todo esa noche

Destructor había llegado a casa dio las llaves de su auto al mayordomo que lo guardaría en la cochera, una sirvienta se acerco a él – **¿señor quiere que le traigamos algo? **– dijo la sirvienta con mucho respeto 

**No, mi hija esta en su cuarto **– dijo destructor viendo las escaleras y caminado asta su despacho

**Si señor esta dándose un baño, quiere que le digamos algún recado **– dijo la sirvienta siguiéndolo detrás de Destructor

**Díganle que venga a mi despacho cuando termine **– la sirvienta le dio una reverencia y se retiro, mientras tanto que Destructor la esperaba estaba acomodando los papeles que tenia en su escritorio

**Querías verme padre **– Karai apareció en su oficina con una ropa casual para irse a dormir

**Si Karai quiero hablar contigo **– Destructor se acerco a la ventana de cristal que cubría una de las paredes de su despacho

Karai se sentó en uno de los sillones de había en la habitación – **ahora, que es lo que querías decirme padre **– Karai estaba nerviosa

**Karai sabes que eres mi única hija **– Karai asintió con la cabeza – **también sabes que los discípulos de Hamato Yoshi son tortugas **– Karai volvió a asentir con la cabeza – **eso tal vez no sea difícil de manejar para alguien como tu **

**¿Padre que pasa, quieres que haga algo? **– Karai estaba algo asustado por como le estaba hablando

**Si hija **– volteo y vio a Karai a los ojos – **ya que eres una amiga de una de esas tortugas **– Destructor lo miro muy serio

Karai se levanta – **padre yo… **- Karai no pudo terminar porque destructor la interrumpe

**Y eso es una gran oportunidad para nosotros **– se acerco a ella y puso su mano en el hombro de Karai – **quiero que te hagas su amiga y que encuentres todos sus secretos los esenciales para derrotarlos de una buena vez por todas **– Destructor camina asta quedar en el marco de la puerta – **¿entendido? **– mira de reojo a Karai

**Entendido padre **– Destructor se va de la habitación y deja a Karai en ese mismo lugar, ella no se mueve de donde estaba parada, esta con una mirada muy sorprendida, muy instigada no puede creerlo – **¿de que me quejo? Esta fue mi misión desde el principio y pienso cumplirla, no me importa que tenga que hacer, no me importa que tenga que sacrificar, solo cumpliré la misión que e dio mi padre y vengare la muerte de mi madre **– se retiro a su habitación con una mirada muy seria

Karai entro a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama y se puso a pensar – **lamento que las cosas hayan sido así pero no tengo opción acabare con todo aquel que se entrometa en mi camino **– cerro los ojos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida

**No puedo creer que yo misma haga que entre Leo&Karai pasen cosas feas, bueno si algo feo no pasa no habría historia XD además me gustan que pasen también cosas bonitas: 3 bueno este capitulo me gusta mucho, no se ustedes así que díganme que opinan **

**Con respecto a los fics que pedí que me dijeran si sabían alguno de Leo&Karai que sea bonito, tierno, romántico, yo quiero que me digan los fics de ellos mayormente porque me gusta leer sobre ellos dos, los fics de TMNT me gustan pero no me llaman mucho la atención o si leo alguno de TMNT las tortugas están con parejas que no me caen, o tal vez una de las tortugas muere o una de las tortugas se va, y eso como que no me agrada mucho, pero bueno es la historia de cada uno y no las juzgo pero si asta ahora las únicas historias de TMNT que leo son de Leo&Karai **

**Y lo vuelvo a repetir si conocen nuevos fics de ellos aunque sea en inglés díganme por fa XDDDDDDDDDDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**DIFERENTES FORMAS DE PENSAR **

La noche parecía eterna, la noche cubría a la ciudad de Nueva York en un manto de oscuridad y lo único que alumbraba las zonas oscuras era el hermoso resplandor de la luna

PV DE LEO….

La noche esta muy hermosa yo solo puedo ver como esta la ciudad por las noches, y nunca una noche me pareció tan bella como esta, ninguna noche – se levanto de la cama – me pregunto si al darme el maestro Splinter el permiso de tratar a Karai yo pueda convencerla de que el pie no es para ella – sale de su cuarto y se va a la cocina – es muy tarde y creo que soy el único que asta ahora sigue despierto

**¿Qué haces Leo?**

Medí la vuelta y vi que era mi hermano Donnie – **no, nada solo me levante por un vaso de agua **– el me miro algo intrigante yo supuse que quería saber porque no llegue con ellos

**Bien, bueno yo me regreso a la cama **– se da la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo, e hizo lo que me esperaba – **¿por qué no llegaste con nosotros? **

Estaba buscando una excusa para darle porque ni Mikey ni él sabían quiera era Karai – **bueno yo quería seguir patrullando la ciudad, pero ustedes tenían que volver **– camine asta la salida de la cocina y me detuve enfrente de él – **buenas noche **– le di una sonrisa amigable a mi hermano y me dirigí a mi cuarto tras su mirada

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de nuestras habitaciones tratando de no hacer ruido que despertara a Raph o a Mikey – abre la puerta de su cuarto, se sienta en su cama – tal vez tener a Karai en secreto sea un problema, pero estoy seguro que la conocerán muy pronto – se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos dando una sonrisa

FIN DEL PV

La noche paso muy rápido en ese entonces, sin contar muchos segundos el sol ya se estaba alzando en el horizonte, la ciudad se bañaba muy rápido con sus rayos de luz y calor

En una casa en particular ***ustedes saben que estoy hablando de la casa de Karai y sino sabían ahora lo saben XD***el sol entraba por la ventana de un cuarto e iluminaba el rostro de una joven chica que dormía muy tranquila, y que poco a poco se fue despertando por el canto de las aves que se posaban en los marcos de su ventana

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama y levanto los brazos para estirarse un poco, miro la ventana y vio el amanecer que se presentaba en ese instante

**Es un bonito amanecer, nunca vi uno así **– se levanto y se dirigió a su ventana, y la abrió con mucha alegría – **enserio es muy bonito **– miraba el horizonte con mucha alegría

De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación

**Señorita Karai **– dijo la sirvienta tras la puerta de la habitación

Karai se acerco a la puerta y la abrió – **¿ocurre algo?** – Karai le hizo un ademán con la mano indicando a la sirvienta que entrara a la habitación

La sirvienta paso al cuarto de la joven – **señorita solo quería decirle que me llevare la ropa para lavar y que el desayuno estará listo en quince minutos **– Karai asintió con la cabeza y la sirvienta se inclino asia ella, recogió la ropa para lavar y se retiro – **con permiso señorita Karai **

Karai cerró la puerta de su habitación y se empezó a preparar para ir a comer

Se puso una blusa de mongas hasta los codos de color azul marino y unos shorts ajustados de color negro, unos botines asta la pantorrilla, y solo uso un delineador delgado para los ojos y un lápiz labial de color rojo, salió de su habitación y se dirigió asta el comedor

Se sentó en la mesa, y los empleados, empleadas y cocineros comenzaron a aponer las delicias culinarias encima de la mesa para que ella se alimentara

Cuando terminaron Karai junto las manos – **Tabemono e no kansha **(gracias por la comida)– inclino un poco la cabeza

Los empleados se inclinaron asia ella y se retiraron, Karai empezó tomando una taza de té tibio, desayunaba muy feliz, muy tranquila, pero nada dura para siempre, así que cinco minutos desde que ella estaba en la mesa apareció su padre entrando por la puerta de la sala del comedor

Destructor la miro de pies a cabeza – **¿por qué estas con esa ropa?** – se sentó en una silla frente a la mirada de su hija

Karai lo mira a los ojos y enarca una ceja – **no tiene nada de malo **– puso su mirada sobre su plato

Destructor frunce el ceño en dirección a su hija – **me refiero a que tienes entrenamiento, ¿por qué estas vestida con ropa casual? **– la miraba muy serio pero no enojado ya que ella era su única hija

**Es que voy a salir por un momento **– estaba demasiado tranquila y todo lo que decía era con mucha frescura

Los sirvientes colocaban más platos suculentos tradicionales japoneses para que el desayuno fuera más placentero como; arroz blanco, sopa de miso con alga y cebolla, salmón asado, apio y pepino a la marinera, ensalada de espárragos y tomate… etc.

Destructor veía a Karai, su respuesta no le era suficiente quería saber a adonde iba, donde estaba, que hacia – **¿adónde vas?** – destructor retiro la vista de Karai y la dirigió a su plato de comida

Karai sonrió de lado y miro a su padre – **descuida padre no me meteré en problemas **– se levanto y se inclino frete a él y de sus sirvientes

Destructor miraba a como Karai se alejaba del comedor – **espero que estés trabajando en algo bueno y no perdiendo el tiempo **– se aseguro de que sonara fuerte para que Karai lo oyera

Karai se detuvo y sin duda lo oyó pero solo miro seria pero no voltio y siguió caminando asta salir de su casa

PV DE KARAI….

No puedo creer que mi padre este hablando enserio, pero también tengo que tomar partido en sus asuntos, me dio una nueva orden y ahora tengo que cumplirla y tal como prometí no dejare que nadie me distraiga – mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar las calles y cruza para llegar al parque – no permitiré que nadie me tome por indefensa

**Hola chiquita esta muy guapa **– me lo dijo un muchacho que parecía de mi edad con una sonrisa coqueta, me tomo de la cintura en el mismo momento en que me lo dijo

Le di una sonrisa de lado – **gracias **– acerque lentamente mi mano asia su rostro, con una mirada y sonrisa coqueta, y en un parpadeo lo sujeto de la mano y le aplico taniotoshi una técnica que lanza al oponente por encima del hombro y lo derriba quedando yo sentada encima de él y apunto de darle un golpe en la cara

El muchacho me miraba asombrado y asustado al mismo tiempo eso me recordaba a alguien en particular justo en el momento en cuanto lo conocí, me levante dando dos volteretas asia atrás y vi como la gente me miraba, pero no me importa; vi en dirección al chico, él solo me miraba aun sorprendido

**No estoy tan indefensa como parezco **– le di una sonrisa y le guiñe un ojo y seguí caminando dejando al muchacho detrás y yo alejando mas de él y de la gente que lo rodearon

Ahora ya debo regresar se esta haciendo tarde – miro el cielo – de seguro mi padre se enfadara por no haber entrenado en todo el día – cruza la ultima calle para regresar a su casa – me encargare de eso a su momento, ahora solo entrare a mi casa

FIN DEL PV

Destructor se paseaba de un lado a otro esperando la llegada de Karai

**Señor destructor su hija ya volvió** – dijo una de las sirvientas

Destructor miro a la sirvienta – **díganle que venga a mi despacho **– dio como orden y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio

Pocos minutos después Karai entro por la puerta del despacho y se inclino asia su padre y este le dio la orden de sentarse frente a él, Karai obedeció inmediatamente

**Muy bien Karai, falta poco para que salgas de aquí y te dirijas a tu patrullaje en busca de esas tortugas **– destructor miraba a Karai a los ojos

Karai no dejaba de verlo, porque cada orden que le daba era muy importante para su padre y no quería defraudarlo – **lo se padre **– es lo único que podía decir en esos momentos

**Permitiré que salgas con la cantidad de ninjas que tú escojas** – se levanto y camino así la ventana grande del despacho

Karai se sorprendió en esos momentos – **¿padre estas hablando enserio? **– no pudo evitar levantarse de su silla

**Si Karai **– volteo a ver a su hija – **siempre y cuando cumplas con la última orden que te di **– destructor se acerco a su hija

Karai dudo por unos momentos, pero luego miro a su padre – **no te preocupes padre lo cumpliré **– dio una reverencia y se dirigió a su cuarto para prepararse para salir a su patrullaje

Destructor la miro satisfecho – **esa es mi hija **– dijo orgulloso

Karai entro a su cuarto y comenzó a vestirse, se aseguraba de que tuviera todo y que no le faltara nada, minutos después ya estaba lista para salir, se dirigió a donde se encontraba su padre, él también estaba vestido con su armadura y listo para ir a la sede del pie

**Ya estoy lista padre **– dijo Karai acercándose a destructor

Destructor mira a Karai y pone su mano en el hombro de ella – **muy bien hija vámonos **– salieron de la enorme mansión y fueron asta donde estaba el carro que los llevaría a la sede del pie

**Bueno por ahí es todo, en cuanto a las definiciones perdón si fue un poco aburrido, es que a mi me gusta detallar casi todo, tal y como lo hice en la comida del desayuno soy bien detallosa**

**Esta vez escribí con menos fallas de ortografía porque estoy usando un nuevo programa y bueno nada espero que les haya gustado **

**Bueno díganme que les pareció y les mando besos abrazos y que pasen felices días ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**UN VIEJO AMIGO **

Destructor salió con Karai de su enorme mansión, asta el automóvil que los llevaría a la sede del pie el carro obviamente era una limusina de color negra con ventanillas oscuras y un largo de tres puertas

El chofer abrió la puerta de la limusina – **buenas noches señor, buenas noches señorita **– se inclino con respeto así Destructor y asia Karai

Destructor siempre permitía que Karai entrara primero así que se puso a un lado del carro y dio paso libre para que Karai entrara

Asta cuando me va a tratar como a una niña – pensó Karai – **buenas noches** – se inclino asia el chofer e ingresó a la limusina siendo seguida por su padre

El chofer serró la puerta del auto y se dirigió asia el frente del auto para llevarlos a la sede del pie

Las calles de Nueva York eran un caos por las noches era un poco difícil transitar por ahí. En el recorrido hasta la sede del pie, Destructor miraba así adelante mirando los demás carros en frente de ellos, mientras tanto Karai miraba por las ventanillas del carro mirando directamente las azoteas de los edificios y de las casas

Destructor volteo un momento y se dio con la sorpresa de que Karai estaba observando sin rumbo casas y edificios – **¿pasa algo Karai? **– dijo Destructor llamando la atención de su hija

Karai volteo para verlo – **no padre solo…. Solo estoy pensando **– Karai volvió a mirar los edificios

Destructor la observaba – Karai te tienes que concentrar, ¿Qué es lo que te esta distrayendo? – Destructor pensó – **cuando lleguemos la sede del pie ¿Cuántos ninjas te acompañaran? **– Destructor llamó la tención de Karai en ese momento

**Bueno yo... padre** – Karai volteo para verlo directamente – **me gustaría no llevar ninjas esta vez **– Karai lo miro seria tal y como debe de ser cuando habla con él de un tema muy delicado

**No quieres llevar ninjas** – Destructor lo dijo con un tono molesto pero la mirada no lo era – **aun eres muy joven para que estés en esta ciudad tú sola sin la compañía de alguien en que yo confié **– Destructor redirigió su mirada asia Karai

**Por favor padre, ame la oportunidad de mostrarte que yo puedo cuidarme sola **– Karai no dejaba su tono serio –…**y mas con esas tortugas **– esto aflojo todo, destructor miro de golpe a Karai y esta le dio una sonrisa de lado

**Muy bien Karai te daré esta oportunidad, demuéstrame que puedes cumplir con una misión tu sola, y después de eso te daré la libertad de hacer lo que quieras en las ordenes que te daré **– Destructor miro a Karai a los ojos y esta le dio una sonrisa triunfante con la mirada en un ceño fruncido

Después de esa platica todo fue tranquilo silencio todo el recorrido asta la sede del pie ya no se había tocado ningún tema

Llegando a la sede del pie el chofer abrió la puerta y destructor y Karai bajaron con la mirada fijamente asia la puerta de la sede, pasaron por la puerta siendo recibidos por los demás soldados con una reverencia, Destructor camino asta su silla mientras que Karai solo camino asta quedar solo a unos pasos de la silla en donde su padre mandaba a todos sus solados. Los soldados se pusieron en una fila como en un batallón solo para recibir las ordenes de su maestro

**Muy bien, e decidió dejar que mi hija escoja la cantidad de soldados que ella llevara a su patrullaje en busca de las tortugas **– los soldados asintieron con la cabeza, Destructor miro a Karai – **muy bien Karai **

Karai se inclina así su padre y luego mira los soldados en frente de ella – **e decidido no llevar soldados en la misión de hoy **– los soldados intercambiaron miradas – **lo e decidió porque hoy probare que puedo cumplir con algo por mi misma siendo una kunoichi del pie **– los soldados se asombraron de la decisión de Karai y le dieron una reverencia

Destructor miraba atentamente las reacciones de sus soldados – **muy bien Karai **– Karai voltea para verlo – **ahora retírate y no me falles **

Karai le hace una reverencia y se retira

Destructor la observa y luego ordena a sus ninjas retirarse y estos lo obedecen un par de minutos después Destructor miro muy atentamente la ventanilla encima de la puerta de la sede – **creí que llegarías mañana **– dijo mirando la ventanilla

**Lamento llegar sin avisar, pero tuve que adelantar mis planes **– de la ventanilla pareció como una figuro masculina se formaba al ponerse de pie, dio un salto con una voltereta y cayo en cuclillas con una mano en el piso y la otra en el aire

**¿Por qué llegaste muy pronto? **– dijo Destructor un tanto serio

**Por que tuve un altercado con… con alguien **– el muchacho hiso una reverencia así destructor

**Muy bien solo quiero que cumplas con lo que te ordené **– destructor se levanta de su silla y se dirige al muchacho 

**No te preocupes lo tengo cubierto, cumpliré y tal vez me lleve un premio por tu parte **– dijo algo desafiante

Destructor puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho – **si todo sale bien tenlo por seguro que lo tendrás **– se alejo del muchacho – **ahora vete **

**Si son tus órdenes **– el muchacho dio tres volteretas asia atrás y luego lanzo una bomba de humo y se fue

Mientras tanto Karai recorría las azoteas, saltaba por los techos mirando atentamente todos los rincones de la enorme ciudad

Se detiene sobre un estanque de agua mira hacia abajo – **todo esta muy tranquilo **– Karai escucha un ruido que proviene de la parte de debajo de donde ella se encontraba, pone la mano en el mango de su sable y se dirige muy cuidadosa asta la cornisa

Ve lo que no esperaba ver esa noche a todas las tortugas juntas luchando con unos robots

**Son robots guerreros **– pone una mano en su cadera y ve como de uno de los robots sale una especie de cerebro con tentáculos – **wow esta ciudad es mas interesante de lo que pensé **– se incorpora sigue viendo atentamente la escena de pelea

En la parte de abajo las tortugas seguían peleando y una en particular sintió que los observaban así que volteo para ver quien era, de una cara seria pasa a ser una cara ingenua con sonrisa soñadora

Karai lo vio en ese momento y sintió como una corriente le repaso todo el cuerpo con una intensidad que nunca antes había sentido

Ahí esta ella – pensó nuestra joven tortuga Leonardo, miro atentamente a todos los demás robots – ahora le demostrare mas de mis habilidades – Leonardo iba atacando y derrotando a los demás robots que quedaban y también a los con los que sus hermanos combatían

Karai se dio cuenta de que quería impresionarla de nuevo y su cara lo decía todo logro impresionarla una vez mas

Cuando Leo termino de derrotar a todos los demás robots guardo sus katanas con mucho estilo y miro de reojo el lugar en donde Karai estaba y vio como la chica estaba con una mirada muy asombrada y él dio una sonrisa triunfante

Raphael no entendía la actitud de su líder una vez mas, vio como Leonardo desviaba la mirada hacia un lado así que el miro de reojo ese lugar y observo a Karai

Karai se dio cuenta de que Raph la estaba viendo así que retrocedió dejando a Leonardo con sus hermanos solos

Donnie miraba atentamente a su hermano – **¿Qué fue eso? **– dijo mirando a Leonardo

**¿Oye tratas de impresionarnos? **– Dijo la tortuga mas joven Mikey, corrió así el y lo abrazo y le jalo la mejilla – **porque si lo lograste **

Donnie vio que Raph miraba a Leonardo con una mirada seria – **¿Qué pasa Raph? **

**Creo que vi algo **– se acerca un poco a Leonardo – **¿Qué hay de ti Leo, también viste algo? **

Leo sabia de lo que estaba hablan pero decidió que mejor era si por ahora aun no la conocían – **no **– miro a su hermano a los ojos

**¿Tortugas primero no? **– Raph miro aun mas serio a Leo

**Tortugas primero **– le devolvió la misma mirada

**¿Sientes que nos perdimos algo? **– dijo Donnie

Mikey jugaba con los deditos de sus manos – **todo el tiempo **– le respondió a su hermano

Mientras tanto Karai había decidió seguir a unos robots que vio que se escaparon de la lucha contra las tortugas asta un edificio abandonado, estaba en una azotea viendo a los robots con mucho sigilo

**Kraang todo esta listo para la captura de las que se hacen llamar tortugas **– dijo un robot al otro

**Kraang esta consiente de eso, Kraang esta preparando la trampa para capturar a los llamados tortugas **– el Kraang se dirigió asia la puerta de cuarto y se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta

Hash me dan dolor de cabeza escucharlos hablar así – pensó Karai – se puso su mascara y poco a poco fue bajando con mucho cuidado, Karai se encontraba detrás de los robots, saco su sable y partió a los robots a la mitad – **sayonara **– vio como los cerebros salían de los cuerpos y se iban corriendo

**Eso fue asqueroso **– dijo Karai viéndolos irse, vio la puerta de metal fijo que tenia enfrente – **¿Cómo se abrirá esto? **– Miró en la pared una tableta – **un escaneo retinar **– tomo a unos de los robots que se encontraban en el suelo y acercó la cabeza a la tableta de la pared

**Lo que se conoce como acceso se le concede a Kraang **– dijo una voz de seguridad

**¿Kraang? **– Dijo Karai algo confundida – **entonces** **así se llaman esas cosas muy bien **– la puerta se abrió y ella entro – **interesante, seguramente mi padre quera saber de esto **– tomo un par de esqueletos metálicos, pero en esos momentos la alarma sonó – **demonios **– recogió el cuerpo metálico y antes de que los demás Kraang llegaran ella salió por una ventana abierta en una esquina

Los Kraang llegaron y no vieron a nadie

**¿Kraang que fue lo que sucedió en este lugar que es el lugar en donde esta Kraang?** – dijo uno de los Kraang

**Kraang carece de la información para responder a esa pregunta que me hiso Kraang **– los Kraang se dieron vuelta y se fueron

Karai estaba en la azotea del edificio que se encontraba enfrente – **esto es muy interesante **– tocando el cuerpo metálico – **bueno será mejor que le lleve esto a papá **– tomo al robots por los hombros y se llevo al robots

En una azotea no muy lejana alguien la estaba observando – **te gusta meterte en problemas verdad cariño **– dijo un joven muchacho que miraba a Karai alejarse – **será mejor que te concentres en las ordenes que te dan y no andes por cosas que no te incumben **– mira así el edificio en donde el Kraang se encontraba – **pero esto si será interesante seguramente Destructor no querrá saber nada de esto, pero **– volteo a ver por donde Karai se había ido– **pero conociéndote como te conozco no le aras caso **– se pone de pie en la azotea – **ten cuidado **– se va por la dirección en donde Karai se había ido

**Bueno por ahora es todo, ahora si tengo tiempo para publicar un poco mas seguido y me encanta este capitulo, y agradezco a los que están leyendo mi historia en verdad muchas gracias**

**Díganme que les parece este capitulo, si les gustó o no sus opiniones son muy importantes para una escritora como yo, en verdad muchas gracias **

**Besos, abrazos mucho cuidado en las calles jejeje que tengan un lindo día, ya nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**NUEVAS DUDAS LA APARICIÓN DE UN AMIGO **

En las alcantarillas las tortugas llegaban muy tranquilas como siempre y lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la cocina por algo de comer

**Muy bien chicos que quieren, tallarines con pizza o pizza con tallarines **– dijo Mikey al abrir el refrigerador

**¿Cuál es la diferencia? **– dijo Raph cruzando los brazos

**El orden en como están los nombres **– dijo Mikey sacando un tazón con huevos

Raph le da un zape en la cabeza – **para que se te quite lo chistosito **–

Mikey se frotaba la cabeza en la parte en donde Raph le había dado un golpe

**Con él no se juega Mikey **– dijo su hermano Donnie viendo la pantalla de su computadora

**¿Crees que no lo se? **– dijo Mikey algo enojado

Raph mira a Leonardo quien estaba tomando un vaso con agua – **Leo podemos hablar por un momento **– Raph salió de la cocina

**Muy bien **– Leo deja el vaso con agua a un lado y sigue a su hermano

**Creo que habrá una pelea **– dice Mikey comiendo una rebanada de pizza

**Con tal que no nos afecte a nosotros creo que todo estará bien **– dijo Donnie que seguía en su computadora

**Hola chicos **– dijo April entrando a las alcantarillas donde se encontraban los chicos

**Estamos en la cocina April **– dice Mikey muy tranquilo con una sonrisa amigable

Donnie se altera al oírla y cierra de golpe su computadora y se cae de la silla

Mikey lo observa muy divertido – **¿estás bien? **– dice Mikey viéndolo en el piso

Donnie se pone de pie muy rápidamente justo a tiempo porque April estaba entrando – **ho... hol… hola April **– dice Donnie medio nervioso

April lo mira con una mirada extrañada pero luego sonríe – **hola chicos... quería preguntarles si, ¿no es una molestia que haga un trabajo para la escuela aquí?**

**Claro que no lo es April **– dijo Mikey muy amigable

**Genial **– dijo April muy feliz – **tu Donnie ¿estas de acuerdo? **– mirándolo

Donnie se puso nervioso y Mikey lo miro divertido por la escena que estaba haciendo – **yo... Yo no... Yo no tengo ningún problema en que te quedes si quieres quédate esta bien…. **– le dio una sonrisita nerviosa y Donnie la llevo asta la sala para que hiciera lo que tenga que hacer

Mikey los siguió, se sentó a ver televisión y Donnie se sentó en el sofá y tomo una revista de excusa para ver de reojo a April

April se sentó en el suelo al lado de Mikey

En el salón de entrenamiento Raph y Leo estaban entrenando, más que entrenar parecía como si lucharan por muchas razones

Raph ya no aguantaba más el no tener ninguna respuesta de su hermano por parte de la situación con Karai, así que decidió romper el silencio tranquilo del disque entrenamiento – **sabias que el clan del pie nos vigilaba **– dijo Raphael a Leonardo deteniendo su ataque

Leo no pudo creer que su hermano comenzara con ese tema otra vez, pero no se iba a quedar callado – **no el pie….., Karai **– dijo Leonardo con mucha firmeza

Raphael no podía creer la actitud de su hermano si se suponía que era líder – **Karai es el pie **– desafiando a su hermano

Cambiaron de posición de ataque entrelazando sus armas

**Sabias que nos vigilaba y quisiste lucirte **– dijo Raph molesto

Leonardo estaba molesto, estaba molesto porque no quería admitirlo, admitir que Raph estaba en lo cierto, en todo; así que Leo se defendió y logro apartarse de Raph – **estaba demostrándole lo formidable que somos, yo savia que no iba a atacarnos **– Leonardo alzo su katana y se miro fijamente a Raph 

Raph se levanto y vio a Leonardo y empezó a caminar alrededor de él– **claro que no, estaba estudiando nuestros movimientos con el enemigo no coqueteas, acabas con él **– sujeto muy firme sus Sainz

**No te equivocas con ella tiene un lado bueno **– se lanzo a atacar a su hermano pero este paro su ataque y se vieron fijo a los ojos

**¿Así?, y si eso es lo que crees ¿Por qué no le dijiste a todos? **– Raph paro su ataque entrelazando sus Sainz con las katanas de Leonardo 

**Porque ellos no lo entenderían **– Leonardo respondió firme a la pregunta

Raph se arto de las excusas de Leonardo y lo lanzo contra la pared y lo inmovilizó poniendo su brazo cerca a su cuello – **realmente crees que Mikey y Donnie no entenderían… **– Raph se tomo un tiempo para pensar muy bien en lo que dijo – **tú crees que Donnie no entendería **– mirándolo fijamente

Leonardo encontró la forma de salir del agarre de su hermano – **mira yo se lo que hago **– Leo golpea a Raph en el mentón asiendo que este se apartara cayendo al suelo y perdiendo sus armas, Leo al ver que su hermano pierde sus armas el decide guardar las suyas para que todo sea una pelea limpia

Raph cae al suelo pero se levanta rápidamente y se dirige a atacarlo, esquiva el golpe de su hermano y lo derriba en el piso estaba apunto de darle un golpe pero Leo lo volvió a golpear asiendo que se apartara otra vez

Leo se encontraba a espaldas de Raphael así que lo sujeto por atrás y lo inmovilizó – **debes confiar en mi **– dijo Leonardo mirando a su hermano

Raphael trataba de zafarse del agarre de su hermano – **¿Por qué debería… **

**¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? **– dijo el maestro Splinter interrumpiendo a Leo y a Raph porque desde hace tiempo estaba oyendo el ruido que estaban asiendo

**Ah… nada importante **– dijo Leonardo levantándose con su hermano – **¿no Raph? **

Raph un no podía entender la actitud de Leonardo, pero no le quedo de otra que aceptar sus condiciones – **aj si **– dio un ligero golpe al hombro de Leo y se marcho a su habitación

**Por favor entiéndeme Raph** – dijo Leonardo en voz baja viendo a su hermano alejarse

Mientras tanto Karai se dirigía rápidamente asta la sede del pie cargando en sus hombros el cuerpo metálico de uno de los Kraangs

**Esta cosa si pesa **– Karai se detuvo en un edificio cerca del pie coloco al robot en el suelo y lo observó atentamente – **¿Qué cosas son estas? **– pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo del robot buscando algo que para ella tuviera sentido

En lo alto de un edificio la observaban muy cuidadosamente, pero aun así el menor de los ruidos con el patear una pequeña piedrita pone en posición de ataque a Karai

Karai escucha un ruido detrás de ella, rápidamente saca su sable y se pone en posición de ataque – **¿Quién eres? **– Karai se para firme en el suelo 

El muchacho ya no podía permanecer oculto así que se levanto y se dejo ver pero como estaba en la oscuridad Karai no podía ver su rostro

**¿Quién eres? **– Karai le repitió la pregunta

El muchacho da una sonrisa de lado – **¿ya no me recuerdas? **– dijo el muchacho muy fresco al hablar

Karai no podía distinguir muy bien – **me ayudarías mas si avanzaras a la luz **– Karai pone aun más seria

El muchacho hace lo que Karai le pide – **si es lo que quieres **– dijo muy tranquilo el muchacho se acerca a la luz

Deja ver que es un chico de 16 años unos centímetros mas alto que Karai, con cabello lacio corto de color rojo escarlata con ojos de color azul, usaba una mascara al igual que Karai pero su mascara metálica cubría a partir de sus ojos como un antifaz sin cubrir la boca, usaba una armadura metálica al igual que Karai, usaba pechera, guantes, antebrazos, rodilleras y botines flexibles metálicos

Karai deja su posición de ataque, pero no guarda su sable – **¿Quién eres? **– Karai ya tenía sus sospechas de quien era pero no quería hacerse ilusiones

El muchacho caminó y se detuvo enfrente de ella – **¿de verdad no me recuerdas? **– el muchacho se quita la mascara y deja que Karai viera su rostro

Karai se asombra al verlo – **¿Mizuko Kenji? **– Karai sintió como la melancolía le invadía 

**En persona **– dijo Kenji mirándola a los ojos

***Hola ¿Cómo están?... **

**La apariencia que tiene Kenji es de un programa que me gusta, es de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, la forma en como se ve la pueden encontrar aquí:**

** saintseiya/imagenes/usuarios/Artemisa%20003%20-%20Touma%20de% **

**o sino quieren entrar en el link solo pongan - Icaro Caballeros del Zodiaco - y les aparecerá **

**Bueno fue todo por ahora, les agradezco a los que están leyendo mi historia**

**Díganme que les pareció este capitulo como lo ven si les gusta o no, sus opiniones son bien merecidas **

**Les mando besos, abrazos cuídense y nos esteremos leyendo muy pronto * **


	8. Chapter 8

**EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO **

Karai se quito su mascara y miraba a Kenji a los ojos, y este también la miraba a los ojos, Karai podía sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría y de tristeza, sus mejillas estaban completamente mojadas por las lágrimas

Kenji se acerco a ella y la abrazo he hizo recostar la cabeza de Karai en su pecho –** no llores, aun que te vez igual de hermosa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no debes llorar **– Kenji trató de animarla

Karai sintió el calor de Kenji en su abrazo y ella le correspondió abrasándolo también – **¿Por qué estas aquí?** – Karai sentía nudos en la garganta

Kenji levanto la mirada de Karai – **tu padre me lo ordeno **– Kenji la mira tiernamente

Karai se aparta de Kenji y se dirige asta el robot – debí saber que mi padre tendría algo que ver en esto – pensó algo molesta – **me tengo que ir** – Karai estaba parada dándole la espalda a Kenji 

Kenji camina hacia Karai – **si quieres te ayudo con esa cosa **– le da una sonrisa tierna

**No es necesario yo puedo…. **– Kenji estaba parado atrás de Karai y cuando ella había volteado para verlo, entre Kenji y ella solo los separaban unos centímetros uno del otro

Kenji la mira los ojos, la mira con una mirada tierna y triste a la vez

Karai voltea instantáneamente – **lamento que nuestro encuentro haya tenido que ser así **– recogió el robot – **asta luego **– se acerco al borde – no te digo adiós porque se que te volveré a ver – pensó se volteo a verlo una vez mas y luego se fue

Kenji mira como Karai se aleja del lugar – **se que esto fue muy sorpresivo, pero estoy dispuesto a recuperar tu amor **– Kenji decide seguirla a la sede del pie

En la guarida de las tortugas

Leonardo estaba recostado en su cama, pensando en lo que paso con Raphael en el campo de entrenamiento

Tal vez Raph tenga razón, pero también estoy seguro que cuando la conozca mejor le va a caer bien y no va a haber ningún problema – pensó Leonardo, se sentó en la cama – **no logro conciliar el sueño **– miro hacia el techo – **iré a la superficie **– se levanto y tomo sus katanas y su cinturón – **si tengo suerte la veré **–sonrió levemente y se dirige a la sala 

Leonardo esperaba cruzar la sala y salir de la alcantarilla sin problemas pero no le resulto muy bien

**Leonardo **– el maestro Splinter la había visto intentando salir muy silenciosamente

**Hola Sensei **– estaba algo nervioso

Splinter se acerco hacia él – **se puede saber… ¿adonde vas a estas horas de la noche? **– el maestro Splinter se puso firme ante Leonardo

**Bueno yo… **- Leonardo suspiro – **vera Sensei no puedo dormir y yo esperaba salir a caminar un poco **– dijo Leo sin rodeos ya que no le gustaba mentirle a Splinter

Splinter veía con admiración el comportamiento de Leo – **muy bien si así... entonces puedes salir **

Leo se sorprendió por la reacción de Splinter – **¿enserio? **– dijo Leo feliz

**Si... pero vuelve antes de las cuatro **– dijo Splinter y Leo le dio un abrazo y se fue – **espero que no se meta en problemas **– dijo Splinter y se dirigió hacia su habitación

En la guarida del pie

Karai había conseguido regresar a la sede del pie sin dificultad, decido entrar por una ventana abierta en el techo y cuando entro vio a su padre sentado en su silla mirando muy molesto a Baxter Stockman por no lograr que Xever camine porque ahora era un pez gigante y no tenía piernas

Karai bajo asta el lugar y puso el cuerpo de metal sobre una mesa

**Vi alas tortugas luchando con varias de estas cosas, que además parecía que tenían cerebros con forma de calamar en el estomago de estos cuerpos de robots **– Karai puso sus manos en sus caderas

Destructor no pudo evitar el molestarse con ella, uno porque no había cumplido la orden que le había dado y dos porque además de eso traía algo que le parecía inservible – **¿Qué es esto Karai? **– la miraba muy molesto, se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia ella

**No lo se con exactitud **– Karai mira hacia el robot – **se hacen llamar Kraang **– volteo a ver su padre

**Y se puede saber… ¿Por qué trajiste algo como esto? **– Destructor la habla muy severamente

**Si las tortugas luchan con estas cosas **– lo mira los ojos – **no crees que es importante **– lo dice con barias razones y cruza los brazos

Destructor analiza cuidadosamente lo que Karai había dicho

**Tal vez te sirva de algo **– Karai le lanza el control que manipula el robot a Stockman ´

Baxter presiona cada uno de los botones y este hizo que el robot se mueva; con cada botón que presionaba hacia que el robot moviera una articulación – **es exactamente la interface de transmisión neural que e tratado de desarrollar **– dijo muy sorprendido

Destructor miro el robot y luego miro a Karai – **muy bien **– camino hacia ella y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Karai – **quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas de esos... Kraang, su tecnología podría servirnos en nuestra guerra contra las tortugas, bien hecho Karai **– Destructor sonaba muy orgulloso de ella

Karai no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa de lado, pero no era por lo que había hecho, sino por que ella quería la aprobación de su padre por primera vez y tal parece que la consiguió – **gracias padre **– Karai estaba apunto de retirarse

**Karai **– destructor la llamo y ella volteo – **¿recuerdas a Kenji? **– Destructor sonaba serio

Karai sentía una gran tristeza la invadía pero no quería aparentarlo así que se tranquilizó – **¿Qué pasa con él? **

**Él te ayudara a partir de ahora **– destructor se sentó en su silla – **y eso no se discutirá**

Karai se sentía triste y molesta al mismo tiempo por la decisión de su padre, pero no podía hacer nada – **entendido… padre **– se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la sede tras la mirada de su padre y de sus ninjas

Karai fue a un par de edificios mas adelante y se sentó en una de las cornisas de las azoteas para estar un momento a solas y poder pensar en como podía manejar la situación

**¿Estas molesta? **– dijo Kenji apareciendo atrás de Karai

**¿Tú que crees?** – Karai le respondió fastidiada pero no molesta

Kenji se sentó a su lado – **que no te alegras de verme **- lo dijo en un tono de burla para animar a Karai

Karai sonrió ante su respuesta y lo miro – **si, si me alegro de verte desde que me fui de Japón pensé en ti en todo momento; pero…. **– Karai se puso triste – **Pero ya no es igual **– Karai miro al piso

Kenji lo mira confundido - **¿qué ya no es igual? **– pregunto Kenji

Karai lo volvió a ver – **me refiero a que... **– suspiro – **me alegro de volver a verte pero… pero creo que ya no te puedo ver como lo hice en el pasado **– Karai bajo la mirada

Kenji puso su mano en la mejilla de Karai, asiendo que ella lo mire a los ojos – **no me importa, con tal de estar junto a ti yo estaré bien **

Karai se pone feliz por la respuesta de Kenji y lo abraza – **gracias por entender **– se separa de Kenji para poder irse a su casa – **adiós Kenji **– lo mira y luego se va saltando de edificio a edificio

Kenji se queda en ese lugar pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Karai, y como de un momento a otro ella había cambiado su forma de ver a Kenji – **tú eres una chica que hermosa y es muy difícil que olvides algo tan maravilloso como lo que tú y yo vivimos juntos **– suspira triste – **si tú dices que no me puedes ver como lo hiciste en el pasado quiere decir, que alguien mas esta empezando a ocupar tu corazón, yo estaré contigo tal vez no vuelvas a ser mía, pero estaré a tu lado**

Kenji se quedo en sus palabras en ese lugar por un largo tiempo, mientras tanto Karai se dirigía a su casa, estaba feliz y triste a la vez; feliz porque Kenji entendió que ella no lo podía querer como el lo hace y triste porque trabajaría con él y eso haría mas difícil el que Kenji la olvide 

Karai se detuvo a pocos edificios de su casa y trato de descansar de todo lo que había pasado – **esto será difícil **– Karai se preocupo un poco – **pero no tengo tiempo para esto **– Karai caminó asta llegar al borde la azotea

Del borde de la azotea Karai miraba la ciudad en la noche, era hermosa ya que las luces la iluminaban, Karai bajo la mirada y le pareció ver algo o más bien a alguien

Karai estaba viendo a Leonardo en una de las azoteas que se encontraban por debajo de donde ella estaba parada

Leonardo estaba entrenando con sus katanas, las movía con gracia y destreza en cada técnica que hacia, Karai se dio cuenta que no era necesario que Leo supiera que ella estaba cerca a él para que la asombrara con todo lo que hacia, la forma en como se movía y resaltaba su fuerza le parecía increíble

Karai sentía como si su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho, sentía algo que nunca antes había sentido y el sentimiento era muy fuerte –** Leonardo **– las mejillas de Karai se empezaron a hacer de un tono carmesí

***Hola ¿como están? **

**Eso es todo por ahora, si creían que Kenji era malo pues se equivocan:**

**Mini Biografía de Kenji: Él solo es un chico bueno y gentil pero no tuvo suerte de vivir en una familia con las mejores intenciones para su clan, se gano el corazón de Karai una vez, ya que ella vio en Kenji a un muchacho que le mostró lo bella que puede ser la vida, pero ahora él y ella están separados por una razón que es…. **

**Díganme que les pareció las criticas buenas y malas ayudan a mejorara **

**Eso es todo por ahora cuídense les mando besos abrazos y sean felices ^^* **


	9. Chapter 9

**MAS QUE UNA PELEA **

Karai miraba a Leonardo desde la parte superior de un edificio, él aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia, a pesar que Karai estaba muy impresionada por como Leonardo manejaba cada técnica, ella decidió esperar a que acabara de practicar se quedo observándolo un largo rato y se aseguro de no interrumpirlo

Pasaron dos horas aproximadamente, y Leonardo se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y debía regresar antes de las cuatro, Leonardo se detuvo y se sentó un momento para descansar

Karai miraba que Leonardo ya había terminado de entrenar y pensó que ya era tiempo para atacarlo

**Es cansado entrenar sin parar verdad** – dijo Karai que se encontraba sentada cruzando las piernas y sujetando su espada

Leonardo volteo instantáneamente y la miro – **Karai **– Leonardo se puso en posición de ataque pero sin sacar sus katanas

Karai guardo su sable y bajo hacia él como la primera vez que lo conoció dio unas volteretas en el aire y luego se detuvo frente a Leo – **siendo él líder de un grupo de tortugas **– Karai camina hacia él muy tranquila, Leonardo no mueve un musculo solo la mira serio – **sabes mucho de estas artes **– Karai camina alrededor de él

Leonardo comenzó a ponerse nervioso – **tuve un buen maestro **– dijo Leonardo con la voz casi apagada

Karai se detiene delante de Leo – **eso no me importa **– dice con una sonrisa – **lo que me importa… **– da unos mortales hacia atrás para separase de Leo – **es ver que tanto sabes de estas artes **– Karai se lanzo a tacarlo

Leonardo esquivo su ataque, Karai se levanta y saca su sable para atacarlo y este hace lo mismo con sus katanas y bloquea el ataque de Karai, continuaron la pelea en otra azotea, Karai ataco directo y Leo esquivo el ataque por un lado y aparto el sable de Karai empujándolo hacia un costado, Karai y Leo estaban a una cierta distancia, esperaron unos momentos y luego ambos se corrieron uno al otro con sus armas y las entrelazaron quedando ellos mirándose fijos, la espada de Leo hace que el sabe de Karai se resbale por el filo de su hoja y ella para no caer da unos mortales hacia una cierta distancia para separarse

Karai se encontraba a pocos pasos de donde estaba Leo, ella podía ver que Leo estaba cansado realmente agotado – **¿Qué pasa, estas cansado? **– dijo Karai en un tono de burla y respirando algo cansada

Leonardo respiraba muy fuerte estaba muy cansado, habría preferido haber luchado con ella antes de haberse cansado tanto practicando – **no, ¿Por qué, temes no ganarme aun estando cansado? **– Leonardo dio una pequeña sonrisa cansada

Karai se sonrojo un poco pero movió la cabeza para reaccionar – **no digas tonterías, te podría vences asta con las manos atadas **– Karai se lanzo a tacarlo una vez mas

Leonardo bloqueo su ataque, retrocedió un par de pasos, Leonardo miro el cielo y vio que ya se estaba tornando de un tono mas claro – _ya es tarde_ – pensó Leonardo

**¿Qué pasa? **– Karai también miro el cielo y también vio que se estaba poniendo mas claro – _mi padre me va a matar sino me voy ahora_ – pensó Karai

**Te propongo algo Karai **– Leonardo atrajo la atención de Karai – **quieres continuar esta batalla bien, pero yo tendré problemas **– dijo Leonardo serio 

_No eres el único que tendrá problemas _– pensó Karai

**Pero si nos vamos ahora, prometo regresar mañana y acabaremos con esta pelea y veremos quien sabe más de esta arte **– Leonardo observaba a Karai y ella miraba al suelo 

_Quiero continuar esta… pelea… si así se le puede llamar me siento bien cuando estoy con él, pero sino regreso mi padre me matara_ – Karai miro a Leonardo – **acepto **– dio unas volteretas hacia atrás y salto a él otro edifico y de apoco fue desapareciendo en la oscuridad

Leonardo la miraba asta que se fue por completo de su vista – _me siento bien al estar con ella, siento como si todos los problema que me invadían de un momento a otro van desapareciendo _– Leonardo movió la cabeza reaccionando – **ya es muy tarde, tengo que regresar **– Leonardo corrió lo mas rápido que podía dirigiéndose a las alcantarillas

Desde lo alto de un edificio alguien los había estado observando todo ese tiempo, estaba escondido en lo más profundo de las sombras viendo cada reacción en esos precisos instantes que todo paso

**Karai… tú estas **– se puso triste y mira por donde Karai se fue – **ahora lo entiendo, no pensé que alguien así te podría llamar tu atención, por lo menos en el aspecto **– mira en dirección a Leonardo – **por lo que vi él puede ayudarte… en lo que yo no fui capaz de hacerlo **– se pone la mascara y habla seriamente – **estoy seguro que en algún momento yo me tendré que enfrentar a ti tortuga **– se da vuelta – **pero por ahora solo te vigilare **– se va por la misma dirección que Karai

Mientras tanto Leonardo llegaba a las alcantarillas un poco tarde

Leonardo entraba muy silencioso, si Splinter se daba cuenta de que no había llegado cuando lo prometió tendría problemas

Leonardo consiguió llegar a su habitación y como la última vez que llego tarde a las alcantarillas vio que Splinter estaba en su cama esperándolo, Leonardo rezo por no encontrar a Splinter esperándolo de nuevo

Leonardo se da la vuelta viendo a donde estaba su cama – **que bien no esta **– Leonardo suspiro – **espero no haber despertado a nadie**– se hecho en su cama dispuesto a dormir – **esta fue una de mis mejores noches **– cerro los ojos – _lo mejor es que mañana la veré una vez mas_ – se quedo dormido con una sonrisa

En la puerta del cuarto de Leo, Splinter estaba decidiendo si entrar – _mi hijo esta creciendo, y aun que es peligroso que este cerca de una chica que trabaja para el enemigo; yo lo guiare por un buen camino, pero el tiene que hacer su propio camino en la vida _– Splinter se retiro a su habitación pensando en que apoyaría a su hijo pero también lo aconsejaría en lo que necesitaría

En la mansión Oruko

Karai decidió entrar por la ventana de su habitación para no alertar a nadie de que regreso tarde, para su mala suerte había una chica limpiando su habitación y Karai no encontraba la forma de entrar sin llamar su atención, ella se encontraba en el techo de la casa

_Esto es genial, como entrar si hay alguien que le puede contar a mi padre que regrese tarde _– se acerca un poco a la ventana – **muy bien ya se esta yendo **– Karai espero a que la sirvienta saliera por completo de la habitación – **muy bien ahora **– Karai abrió la ventana y entro rápidamente a su habitación

No obstante alguien estaba abriendo la puerta y a Karai solo le dio tiempo de quitarse el maquillaje y meterse a la cama

**Señorita Karai **– era una de las damas de Karai – **en que momento llego a casa **– se acerco a Karai y se sentó al borde de la cama

Karai estaba cubierta con su cobertor hasta la cabeza – **llegue hace horas **– Karai estaba un poco nerviosa – **no me oíste llegar Hiroko **

Hiroko se acerco un poco mas a Karai y ella jalo aun mas el cobertor cubriéndose – **si te escuche, escuche cuando volviste **– la miraba a los ojos

**Entonces puedes retirarte, trato de dormir **– Karai se cubrió un poco mas

Hiroko movió la cabeza – **esta bien te dejare solo para que duermas **– Karai asintió con la cabeza, Hiroko se levantaba de la cama y en un instante jalo el cobertor y vio que Karai aun estaba con su armadura, cruzo los brazos y miro directamente a Karai

Karai se sentó en la cama – **si otra vez llegue tarde **– Karai la miro

**Tienes suerte de que yo haya entrado y no otra dama **– le dio un abrazo

**¿Le dirás a mi padre? **– Karai le correspondió el abrazo

Después de todo era más que su dama era como su segunda madre ella había estado con Karai desde que era una niña

**No, no le diré nada a Saki **– Hiroko se sentó a su lado – **pero dime, tu llamaste avisando que ya regresabas, ¿Qué te retraso? **

**Nada solo que… me tope con una oportunidad que no iba a dejar pasar **– Karai se apeno un poco

Hiroko la miro – **¿Qué clase de oportunidad? **– le sujetó la cara e hizo que Karai la viera los ojos – **oh por dios… estos ojos **– la abrazo

**¿Qué sucede? **– Karai no entendía su reacción

Hiroko se levanta y la mira – **mi querida niña, usted esta enamorada **– Hiroko estaba muy feliz

Karai se sintió muy confundida – **eso no es cierto **– se levanto de la cama y camino asta la ventana y vio la luna que aun estaba en lo alto

Hiroko se acerco un poco a Karai – **¿ya vio al joven Kenji, regresaron? **– Hiroko estaba muy entusiasmada que no escuchaba Karai

**No **– Karai le dijo con mucha firmeza, volteo a ver a Hiroko – **lo siento pero... Creo que yo ya no puedo estar con él **

**Pero Saki me dijo que tú y él fueron… **

Karai se pone triste – **Lo fuimos Hiroko pero… ya no lo somos **– mira a la luna – **veo a Kenji como un amigo ahora, pero lo que pasamos juntos siempre lo recordare **

**Señorita Karai eso lo entiendo, pero usted solo había tenido este comportamiento cuando conoció al joven Kenji **– puso sus manos en los hombros de Karai – **sino es él entonces… ¿Quién es?**

Karai miraba a la luna sentía como su corazón palpitaba por su brillo el brillo mas hermoso que vio en su vida – **Creo que estas reacciones se deben a…. Leonardo**

***Hola ¿Cómo están?**

**Bien es todo por ahora les agradezco el estar leyendo mi historia, a los que la leen mis agradecimientos **

**Díganme que les pareció este capitulo, todo vale las criticas y las felicitaciones XD **

**Si tienen alguna pregunta de la historia que no hayan entendido díganme **

**Bye nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto; besos, abrazos cuídense tengan un lindo día o noche* **


	10. Chapter 10

**NUEVOS ACONTECIMIENTOS **

Karai se sentía como nunca antes se había sentido, empezó a ver las cosas de otra forma y sentía como si ya nada importara, tal vez Hiroko si tenía razón tal vez Karai si estaba enamorada

Hiroko se dirigió al armario de Karai – **¿Quién es ese tal Leonardo? **– curiosa y con una sonrisa comprometedora

Karai miraba fijamente a la luna, dejaba que la belleza de su luz la llenara de gracia solo para pensar en Leonardo

**Por lo que veo en su mirada señorita **– Hiroko la mira tiernamente – **ese tal Leonardo debe ser un muchacho increíble, porque es muy difícil que a usted alguien le llame la atención **– Hiroko saca un pijama

Karai mira a Hiroko a los ojos – **¿Qué te puedo decir?... después de todo lo que pase con Kenji, yo pensé que no volvería a sentir nada por alguien mas, pero….**

**Pero estaba equivocada **– Hiroko le dice tiernamente con una sonrisa

Karai corresponde a la sonrisa – **si Hiroko, estaba equivocada **– Karai mira al cielo – _espero no equivocarme en los sentimientos de nuevo, no quiero herirlo_

**Bueno señorita ya es muy tarde y usted mañana tiene un largo día **– Hiroko le alcanza el pijama – **quítese ese traje, póngase el pijama y a la cama **– Hiroko se acerca a la puerta – **me da gusto que la vuelva a verte sonreír de esa manera... Karai** – Hiroko cerró la puerta y se fue

Karai sonríe ante las palabras de Hiroko y comienza a desabrochar la ardura que tenia puesta – _me alegro de tener a alguien como Hiroko a mi lado_ – se pone el pijama y se mete a la cama – **ahora tengo que dormir seguramente mi padre querrá que entrene** – Karai cierra los ojos y de apoco se va quedando dormida con una tierna sonrisa

Pasó así la noche, las estrellas aun en lo alto en el cielo brillaban; y reflejaban emociones en las miradas de dos jóvenes que dormían profundamente soñando con un sueño único para ellos, y con muchas ansias esperaban al día siguiente para sentirse como nunca se sentían cuando estaban juntos, que los problemas desaparezcan, y las peleas entre sus clanes…. ya no les importaba

Ya era de mañana el sol salía por el horizonte las aves hacían sus cantos en el cielo, el sol se levantaba en la ciudad de Nueva York y con cada salida del sol hay una nueva esperanza

En las alcantarillas

Todos estaban despiertos menos uno Leonardo estaba tan cansado por el suceso de anoche que no se levantó a la hora que debería

**Leonardo **– dijo Mikey entrando a su cuarto

Leonardo seguía en sueño profundo

**Hermano es hora de levantarse **– Mikey lo movió un poco

Leonardo se abrió muy cansado los ojos – **quiero dormir Mikey sal de mi cuarto **– Leonardo se coloco una de sus almohadas en la cabeza

Mikey lo miro con una mirada como si Leo estaba hablando enserio – **chicos no se quiere levantar **– Mikey le hablo a Raph y Donnie

**¿Qué? **– Raph entro a la habitación de Leonardo – **deja yo me encargo **– se trono los nudillos y alzo la cama de Leonardo haciéndolo caer

Leonardo se quejo por el golpe pero no se lastimo – **¿Qué te pasa? **– dijo Leo a Raph

**¿Qué me pasa a mí? **– Raph cruzo los brazos – **tú eres el que se quedo dormido y no fue al entrenamiento **

Leo recordó que el entrenamiento era a las seis de la mañana – **¿Qué hora es? **– dijo Leo preocupado

**Son las nueve **– dijo Donnie entrando al cuarto de Leo

Leonardo se dio cuenta de que había faltado a un entrenamiento – _el maestro Splinter me va a matar _– pensó Leo – **bien ahora salgan de mi cuarto quiero alistarme **– Leonardo se sentó en su cama

**Si así lo quieres **– fue lo ultimo que dijo Raph y luego se retiro de la habitación junto con sus hermanos

Leonardo se empezó por darse un baño para despertarse por completo **(yo: como viven en una estación de trenes abandonado yo supongo que debe haber un baño) **una vez terminado su baño, Leonardo comenzó a vestirse y a prepararse para ir con Splinter

Afilo y pulió sus katanas, se coloco el cinturón, guardo las katanas en sus vainas y finalmente se coloco su banda azul

**Muy bien ya estoy listo **– salió de su habitación y se fue al dojo de entrenamiento

Leonardo se dirigía al dojo, cuando entro vio al maestro Splinter meditando y Leonardo se sentó en frente de él

**Lamento no haber llegado al entrenamiento **– Leonardo inclino la cabeza

Splinter no abría los ojos pero igual le respondía – **¿Por qué no llegaste Leonardo? **

Leonardo se puso algo nervioso pero aun así no iba a evadir la pregunta de Splinter – **es que me quede dormido **

**¿Por qué te quedaste dormido? **– pregunto Splinter

Leonardo sentía las preguntas de Splinter como si se repitieran – **porque llegue tarde **

**¿Por qué legaste tarde?** – pregunto Splinter sin abrir los ojos

Ahora Leonardo tenía la respuesta pero no sabia si decirla – **porque me entretuve **

**¿Con que te entretuviste? **– Splinter finalmente miro a Leonardo a los ojos

Leonardo se sonrojo un poco – _¿me entretuve?... ¿por que dije eso?_ – Leonardo miro al suelo – **bueno yo…**

**Muy bien entiendo **– dijo Splinter interrumpiendo

Leonardo no entendía a que se refería – **¿enserio? **– dijo Leonardo algo nervioso

**Si te quedaras aquí en el dojo y lo limpiaras, cada rincón debe de estar limpio **– dijo Splinter muy seriamente

Leonardo estrecho los ojos – **pero eso va a tomarme horas **– dijo Leonardo preocupado

Splinter lo miro – **entonces te sugiero que empieces ahora **– Leonardo dio una reverencia al maestro Splinter a se fue a traer lo que necesitaría para limpiar el dojo

En la mansión Oruko

Una empleada que traía una bandeja de comida, tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Karai – **señorita Karai **– abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a Karai aun en la cama – **señorita Karai ya levántese, ya es de mañana **– dejo la bandeja de comida encima del tocador de Karai y abrió las ventanas para que el sol iluminara la habitación

Karai abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama – **¿mi padre esta en casa? **– pregunto Karai

**No señorita, el señor Oruko aun no ha venido **– la sirvienta tomo la bandeja de comida – **va a comer en su habitación o quiere que le sirvamos en el comedor **

**Comeré aquí gracias **– la sirvienta puso la bandeja de comida enfrente de Karai – **ahora retírate por favor **

En el plato de Karai había una delicia en lo que era un desayuno Japonés, un plato de arroz y un par de platos preparados como una sopa de miso y un poco de pescado al grill

**Señorita Karai esta despierta **– dijo Hiroko tocando la puerta

**Si pasa Hiroko **– dijo Karai muy alegre

Hiroko traía todo para prepararle un relajante baño ya que después ella tenía que entrenar muy duro – **¿Cómo durmió señorita? **– dijo Hiroko acercándose a ella

**Muy bien **– Karai comenzó a comer la comida – **¿mi padre esta en casa? **– pregunto Karai viendo a Hiroko

Hiroko se encontraba en el baño – **no señorita, su padre no regreso en la noche, seguramente debe estar planeando algo **– Hiroko sale y la mira – **tiene suerte de que no haya llegado aun **

Karai la mira confundida – **¿Por qué suerte?**

Hiroko enarco una ceja – **porque son las nueve de la mañana, y su entrenamiento debió iniciar a las seis **– dijo en un tono burlón

Karai se sombra por lo que le dijo – **son las nueve, no puede ser **– se levanta cuidadosamente para no hacer caer la bandeja de comida – **tengo que alistarme, él puede llegar en cualquier momento y si ve que no estoy entrenando me va a matar** – Karai entra al baño y cierra la puerta

**Hay adolescentes **– se dirigió al armario de Karai y saco su ropa para que entrene – **su ropa de entrenamiento ya esta listo sobre su cama **– Hiroko le dijo acercándose a la puerta del baño

Se podía escuchar el sonido de la regadera del baño – **gracias **– dijo Karai – **si mi padre llega háganmelo saber **

**Como usted quiera señorita **– Hiroko se retiro de la habitación

Pocos minutos después Karai ya había terminado de bañarse y salió del baño con una bata de baño larga y se dirigió hacia su cama y se coloco el traje de entrenamiento

Karai se dirijo hacia el dojo de entrenamiento de su casa, el dojo se encontraba en el patio trasero, pero cuando llego se dio con la sorpresa de que no era la única que entrenaría ahí

**Kenji** – Karai miraba a Kenji practicando con su espada

Kenji se volteo a verla – **hola Karai **– se acerca a ella con una sonrisa amigable – **¿Cómo dormiste? **– la agarro de la mano y la llevó al centro del dojo para practicar

**Bien gracias **– Karai tomo su sable – **¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? **– pregunto Karai poniéndose en posición de ataque

**Saki me dijo que podía usar este dojo cuando quiera **– se pone en posición de ataque

**¿Enserio? **– Karai se lanza a atacarlo

Kenji se defiende entrelazando su espada con el sable de Karai – **si, y te are una sugerencia **– Kenji hace resbalar la espada de Karai por la suya – **no debes apresurarte a atacar al enemigo **

Karai da unas volteretas hacia atrás – **extrañaba tus sugerencias **– dijo en un tono de burla volteando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos

**Y yo tu falta de experiencia **– Kenji le devolvió la broma

Karai miro a Kenji dándole una sonrisa – **he aprendido mucho Kenji **– se levanta y mira Kenji a los ojos – _Kenji también tiene los ojos azules, pero no son como los ojos de Leo_ – Karai corrió para atacar a Kenji

Kenji esquivo el ataque he hizo a Karai caer con su propio impulso y le apunto con su espada – **tienes que practicar mas **– dijo Kenji en un tono de burla y le extiende la mano para ayudar a levantarla

Karai le dio una sonrisa – **si, de eso estoy segura **– toma su mano y se levanta

**Te propongo algo, vamos a tomar algo y luego te enseño nuevas formas de pelea **– Kenji miraba fijamente a Karai

Karai lo miraba fijamente y le dio una sonrisa – **esta bien acepto **– Karai y Kenji salieron del dojo y se dirigieron a la mansión

***Hola ¿Cómo están?**

**Díganme que les pareció este capitulo, lo bueno, lo malo, lo negativo y lo positivo XD**

**Prometo actualizar pronto los quiero mucho les mando besos, abrazos, saludos y pásenla bien; en su día, tarde y noche, nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto Bye* **


	11. Chapter 11

**TODOS PRESENTES **

Karai y Kenji entraron a la mansión y se dirigieron a la cocina, ellos miraban de frente no volteaban, cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron a Hiroko que estaba ahí

**Hola Hiroko** – dijo Karai

Hiroko volteo y los vio – **Señorita Karai, joven Kenji** – saco una jarra con agua fría – **¿quieren tomar un poco de agua?** – dijo Hiroko muy amigable

**Si gracias **– dijo Kenji y se apoyo en la pared

**Muy bien **– Hiroko comenzó a servir los vasos con agua y luego se los entrego – **aquí tiene jóvenes **

**Gracias Hiroko **– dijo Karai tomando el agua – **¿mi padre ya llamo? **

Hiroko la miro – **no señorita, pero de seguro ya lo hará **– en eso el teléfono empezó a sonar y Hiroko tenia que contestar – **disculpen **– dio una reverencia y luego salió de la habitación dejando a Kenji y a Karai solos

Kenji se aseguro que Hiroko no estuviera y luego cerró la puerta de la habitación

Karai miraba a Kenji – **¿Qué estas haciendo? **– Karai dejo el vaso con agua sobre la mesa

Kenji se acerco a Karai y la miro a los ojos – **Karai si vamos a ser compañeros **– Kenji miro para un lado – **es necesario que me digas todo lo que esta pasando **– Kenji la miro fijo

Karai lo miro y luego se dio vuelta para servirse mas agua – **bueno… mi padre quiere retomar una vieja venganza, contra un enemigo suyo **– sirviéndose mas agua

Kenji cruzo los brazos – **no me refiero a eso Karai **– Kenji la miro

Karai no le entendía – **bien…. ha si él y sus discípulos son… extraños **– empezó a beber del agua 

Kenji ya no aguantaba el que Karai no entendiera a que se refería así que le dijo directamente lo que quería saber – **¿lo amas verdad? **– dijo Kenji sin dudar y viendo a Karai muy serio

Karai casi se atraganta con el agua – **¿Qué… a que te refieres? **– dijo Karai tosiendo

Kenji miro a un lado – **me refiero a esa tortuga **– Kenji volvió a ver a Karai – **¿lo amas?**

Karai volteo la mirada para no verlo a los ojos – **no se de que hablas **– dijo Karai lo mas tranquila posible

Kenji enarco una ceja – **Karai sabes que no me gustan las mentiras **– Kenji aun la miraba no apartaba la mirada de ella

Karai dio un suspiro – **si... lo se **– Karai lo miro – **veras yo….**

**Señorita Karai llamo su padre **– Hiroko entro a la habitación he interrumpió a Kenji y a Karai – **¿interrumpo algo? **– dijo Hiroko

Kenji miro a un lado dejando de ver a Karai y a Hiroko

**No interrumpes **– Karai se acerco a Hiroko – **¿Qué dijo mi padre? **

Hiroko vio a Kenji y luego volteo la vista a Karai – **dijo que no regresaría hasta la noche y que quería que usted y el joven Kenji cumplan con la misión que les encomendó **– mira a Kenji

Kenji mira a Karai, ella estaba con la mirada hacia abajo algo triste – **entonces, es mejor que sigamos entrenando **– toma de la mano a Karai y salen de la mansión

Kenji jalaba a Karai de la mano y la llevo al jardín

**¿Qué fue eso? **– dijo Karai sobándose la mano

Kenji se acerco a Karai – **Karai, yo no quiero decirte que hacer, pero si estamos luchando contra ellos **– la mira a los ojos – **no quiero que salgas lastimada y tal vez tu cercanía a esa tortuga te traiga problemas **

Karai miro a Kenji a los ojos – **Kenji se que quieres que no me pase nada **– Karai voltea la mirada – **pero estaré bien, se como actuar **– dijo Karai en un tono de burla

Kenji la miro – **Karai cuando tu padre se entere...**

**¿Se lo dirás? **– Karai lo miro

Kenji se le quedó mirando por un largo rato – **no, no lo are… pero quiero que tengas cuidado con lo que haces **– Karai le sujeto de los hombros – **así como yo te vi también puede verte alguien mas**

**Entiendo Kenji **– Karai bajo la mirada

Kenji puso la mano en su mejilla y ella lo miro – **bien ahora te enseñare nuevas tácticas de pelea **– le dio un sonrisa para que tuviera confianza y luego se dirigieron a los dojos

EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS

Leonardo cumplía con el castigo que le había dado Splinter, estaba limpiando cada rincón y cada arma del dojo

**¿Por qué el maestro Splinter te dio este castigo? **– dijo Mikey viendo a su hermano

Leonardo limpiaba las armas – **porque me quede dormido y falte al entrenamiento Mikey **

**¿Por qué te quedaste dormido?, tú siempre te levantas antes que todos **– miro a Leo – **además todos nos fuimos a la cama a la misma hora **– dijo Donnie mientras que tecleaba en su computadora

**Porque nuestro líder no se quedo dormido a esa misma hora **– dijo Raph cruzando los brazos – **¿o acaso saliste y llegaste tarde Leo?**

Los tres miraron a Leonardo muy atentamente

Leo miro a su hermanos – **me quede dormido, porque no dormí temprano **– Leo sujeto un escoba y comenzó a limpiar el piso del dojo

**Bueno yo tengo revisar estos cálculos así que yo me voy **– dijo Donnie saliendo del dojo

Mikey se levanto – **yo también me voy, ustedes son aburridos **– Mikey también salió del dojo

Raph se quedo un rato mas mirando a Leo, viendo su actitud – _estas cumpliendo un castigo, ¿Cómo es posible que no este molesto?_ – Raph cruzo los brazos – **¿Qué estas tramando leo? **

Leonardo miro a su hermano vio que estaba muy serio – **yo no tramo nada **– continuó limpiando

Raphael gruño a su hermano y luego se retiro del dojo

Leonardo vio como su hermano se alejaba muy molesto – _este castigo me lo merezco por haber llegado tarde a noche _– Leo suspiro – **pero fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida **– continua con sus labores en el castigo

Así paso el día, Leo cumpliendo la parte de su castigo del día, sus hermanos sin tener una idea porque actuaba raro y Karai aprendiendo nuevas técnicas de pelea con Kenji, que quería una explicación de la dicha tortuga con banda azul pero no conseguía nada

Llego la noche, cada quien debía hacer lo suyo, las tortugas debían patrullar por su lado la ciudad; y Karai y Kenji por ahora solo debían buscar mas información del Kraang

CON LAS TORTUGAS

Las tortugas corrían por los techos de Nueva York, la noche era muy linda y se podía decir que era una noche perfecta para patrullar la ciudad por lo menos es lo que pensaban todos menos…. Leo, él pensaba en que era la noche perfecta para estar con Karai

Raph se detiene – **chicos miren eso **– él y sus hermanos ven a la camioneta de Kraang

**¿Qué están haciendo allí? **– dijo Donnie mirando la camioneta

Mikey se sentó – **¿Qué aremos? **– dijo mirando a sus hermanos

**Por ahora solo veremos que hacen, luego nos encargamos de lo que están haciendo **– dijo Leo; luego él y las demás tortugas esperaron en silencio observando al Kraang

CON EL PIE

Karai y Kenji junto con Dogpound y Fishface mas diez ninjas del pie recorrían los techos de Nueva York buscando información de los Kraang

Karai saltando a otro techo y cayendo firme – **creo que son esos **– mira la camioneta de Kraang

Kenji se detiene a su lado – **¿estas segura? **– dijo Kenji mirando la camioneta

Karai lo mira – **si, además…. no creo que hayan personas que sean asi de raros **– dijo Karai viendo la camioneta de nuevo

**Esperaremos asta que den sus órdenes **– dijo uno de los soldados del pie y el resto asintió

Ambos bandos, las tortugas y el pie, ambos miraban la misma camioneta y esperaban a el momento apropiado para ir y atacar

Los Kraang terminaban de guardar lo que vinieron a buscar, y ya les faltaba poco para que se fueran **(yo: esto es mas o menos así como el capitulo "la maniobra de Baxter" cuando el pie y las tortugas se encuentran)**

Las tortugas vieron la oportunidad justa para intersecar a la camioneta, ambos se prepararon

**¿Listos?** – dijeron Leo y Karai a una cierta distancia

**Si **– dijeron las tortugas y el pie

Las tortugas se alistaban y el pie también – **ahora **– dijeron Leo, Karai y Kenji en sus distancias

Al mismo tiempo bajaron las tortugas y el pie, y se vieron fijo muy sorprendidos por ambos bandos, pero Karai y Kenji fueron los únicos quienes no habían bajado y las tortugas aun no se daban cuenta de sus presencias

**Vaya, tal parece que ellos también estaban aquí **– dijo Kenji y luego miro a Karai y vio que estaba bien en una dirección, Kenji volteo para ver en la misma dirección y vio a Leonardo – _Karai…. Tú_ – Kenji dio una mirada resignada hacia un lado

***Hola ¿Cómo están?**

**Bien asta aquí este capitulo espero que les haya gustado como a mi **

**Díganme que les pareció si les gusto o no todo los comentarios serán bien recibidos **

**Gracias por leer nos leeremos luego, besos, abrazos, bye cuídense* **


	12. Chapter 12

**OTRO ENCUENTRO **

Una pelea se iniciaba en las calles, las tortugas y el pie luchaban por lo que el Kraang tenia en sus manos y era solo una pieza de tecnología, para las tortugas era importante porque el Kraang ya les había causado muchas molestias y para el pie era importante porque iniciaban las ordenes de investigar sobre ellos

La pelea duro un buen rato, los Kraang lograron escapar, pero las tortugas y el pie seguían pero para no ser visto mudaron su pelea a una azotea en un edificio abandonado

**¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?** – dijo Leonardo derrotando a un ninja del pie

**No se suponía que nos encontraríamos esta noche con ustedes tortugas** – dijo Fishface luchando con Raphael

Ellos seguían luchando con el pie y el pie con las tortugas

En lo alto de un edificio Karai y Kenji veían la pelea, no querían intervenir por lo menos no por ahora

**¿Karai vamos a hacer algo? **– dijo Kenji mirándola

**Hay que ver si ellos lo arruinan todo…. Solo un momento mas** – Karai no volteo a ver a Kenji, ella estaba observando la pelea entre las tortugas y sus ninjas

Kenji volvió a mirarla resignadamente por todo lo que pasaba, él quería recuperarla le gustaría recuperarla pero, él no quería obligarla a nada

En la pelea las tortugas ya habían acabado con los ninjas y los únicos que quedaban eran Dogpound y Fishface

**¿Se rinden?** – dijo Raph en tono triunfante

**Ya fue suficiente** – dijo Karai a su distancia, se levanto y se coloco su mascara y Kenji hizo lo mismo – **vamos** – dijo Karai y Kenji la seguía

Las tortugas rodeaban a Dogpound y a Fishface y al mismo tiempo los apuntaban con sus armas y ellos retrocedían en cada paso que daban

Rápidamente cuatro Shurikens fueron lanzados a las posiciones de las cuatro tortugas y ellos retrocedieron instantáneamente esquivando los Shurikens

**¿Qué fue eso?** – dijo Mikey viendo junto con sus hermanos en la dirección por donde fueron lanzados

En unos instantes dos sombras se distinguían desde la orilla de la azotea, Leonardo sabia que un de las sombras podría tratarse de Karai pero la otra no tenia ni una idea

**Ahora veo que mis ninjas los subestiman demasiado** – dijo Karai pero las tortugas no la distinguían, es más ninguna de las tortugas a excepción de Leo y Raph sabia que podría tratarse de Karai

**¿Quién eres?** – dijo Raph mirándola y al igual que Leo sabia que uno de ellos seria Karai pero el otro ni idea

**Tranquilos no los lastimaremos** – dijo Kenji pero las tortugas no lo distinguían

**Ah no **– dijeron las tortugas confundidas

**Ah no** – dijeron Dogpound y Fishface de igual manera

**Ah no** – dijo Karai viendo a Kenji

Kenji miro a Karai – **no, por lo menos, hoy no** – Kenji miro de vuelta a las tortugas – **pero tengan cuidado tortugas, muy pronto nosotros nos enfrentaremos y espero que tengan tanta suerte como ahora** – Kenji lanzo una bomba de humo y él y Karai desaparecieron

Las tortugas voltearon en dirección a Dogpound y Fishface pero ellos también se habían ido

**¿Pero que rayos fue eso?** – dijo Donnie confundido

**No lo se pero creo que fue una amenaza** – dijo Mikey sujetando su mentón con su mano

Raph y Donnie miro a Mikey incrédulamente y luego voltearon a ver a Leo mirando a la dirección en donde ellos desaparecieron

**¿Leo te encuentras bien?** – dijo Donnie mirando a su hermano

Leo volvió de sus pensamientos y miro a sus hermanos – **si estoy bien, hay que regresar se esta haciendo tarde **– fue lo ultimo que se dijo y el y las tortugas regresaron a las alcantarillas

En las alcantarillas las tortugas trataban de descifrar lo que había pasado esa noche, Leo y Raph sabían de Karai pero del que estaba junto a ella no

**¿Les sucede algo?** – dijo Splinter caminando hacia las tortugas

**No maestros Splinter, todo esta bien** – dijo Raphael algo molesto

**¿Por qué tiene esas caras?** – Splinter camino hacia Leonardo

**Maestro Splinter es que….** – Leonardo pensó muy bien en todo lo que iba a decir, si le decía que dos sujetos aparecieron y ellos ni idea de quienes se tratarían, de seguro Splinter les diría que tuvieran cuidado con el pie y a Leonardo le diría que tuviera mas cuidado con la nueva amistad que esta haciendo sin el saber de sus hermanos **–…. No es nada maestro Splinter simplemente…. Fue una larga noche **– Leonardo se puso algo nervioso

Los chicos miraban a Leonardo sorprendidos, porque era muy difícil que Leo le ocultara algo a Splinter

Splinter conocía muy bien a Leonardo y sabia cuando era que no le decía la verdad, pero prefirió dejar que por su propia cuenta el dijera lo que le pasaba

**Muy bien, si necesitan algo díganmelo** – Splinter se retiro a su habitación dejando a sus hijos en la sala

**¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?** – dijo Donnie mirando a Leonardo

**¿La verdad?** – repitió Leonardo

**Si la verdad que hay unos nuevos sujetos en el pie que dan miedo** – dijo Mikey algo aburrido

**No creo que Splinter deba saberlo, vamos chicos hemos vencido a muchos ninjas del pie y estoy segura que estos no serán la excepción** – dijo Leonardo algo nervioso y arrogante

Raph lo miraba molesto – **vamos chicos ya es tarde mañana arreglaremos este problema** – Raph se dirigió a su habitación y Mikey y Donnie siguieron después de él

Leo se quedo solo en la sala y se puso a pensar quien era o quien podría ser el sujeto que estaba al lado de Karai – _se que una de esos sujetos podría ser Karai_ – se le vino a la mente la mirada de Karai y el se sonrojó un poco, sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ella y se sentó en el sillón – **¿pero quien era la otra persona?** – miró el reloj – _bien ya casi es hora, tal vez le pueda preguntar y tal vez ella me diga el nombre de él _– Leonardo ensancho los ojos de la impresión – **EL!** – grito Leo he instantáneamente se tapo la boca para no preocupar a nadie – _era un chico…. ¿Qué hacia un chico de ese tipo al lado de Karai?... una de sus ninjas se que no es porque se ve diferente a los otros_ – Leonardo se dirigió a las afueras de las alcantarillas pensando en todo eso y mas

En las afueras de las alcantarillas y ya en las azoteas d Nueva York la joven tortuga se dirigía a su destino en la azotea de un edificio no muy lejos de ahí, solo para continuar con una pelea que hacia que olvidara al mundo entero

**Ya estoy aquí** – dijo Leo sobre la azotea donde prometió continuar la pelea con Karai, Leo miro por todos lados y vio que ella aun no llagaba así que decidió esperar por unos momentos haber si ella aparecía

Paso un largo rato y ella aun no aparecía y Leo ya empezaba a cansarse

**Bueno creo que no vendrá** – estaba a punto de irse pero sintió la presentica de alguien tras de él, se dio vuelta rápidamente y se puso en posición de ataque con una sonrisa viendo a la persona entre las sombras

**Empezaba a creer que no vendrías** – dijo Leo en forma de burla y recordando lo que ella le dijo cuando se conocieron

**¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con la señorita Karai? **– dijo la persona que estaba en cuclillas frente a Leonardo

Leonardo ensancho los ojos, esa no era la voz de Karai, ahora con mas razón se puso en posición de ataque - **¿Quién eres?** – dijo Leonardo seriamente

La persona se puso en pie entre las sombras y dando a conocer la silueta de un hombre, camino hacia la claridad de la luna y se dejo ver por Leonardo – **mi nombre es Kenji** – dijo el muchacho viendo a Leonardo

Leonardo lo observo, miro sus armas dos sables; miro su armadura similar a la de Karai a excepción de la mascara; pero el símbolo del clan era diferente

**¿Donde esta Karai?** – Leonardo apuntándole con una de sus katanas

Kenji saco sus sables y se puso en posición de ataque – **tú dímelo, ¿no se suponía que se verían en este lugar? **– dijo Kenji mirándolo fijo

Leo se sorprendió, no sabia nada de Kenji, pero al parecer Kenji si sabia de él – _acaso Karai le habrá contado algo sobre mí _– Leo estaba muy desconcertado de todo lo que estaba pasando

Él y Kenji se veían fijamente, ni uno de los dos veía para otro lado era como si se estuvieran midiendo analizando con la mirada

**¿Dónde esta Karai? **– Leo repitió la pregunta

Kenji lo miraba – **no lo se, ¿no se suponía que se vería contigo en este lugar?** – Kenji también le volvió a hacer la misma pregunta de antes

Leonardo frunció el ceño y se dirigió a atacarlo

Leo intento darle con sus katanas para derribarlo por un lado pero Kenji los esquivó, Kenji dio un par de volteretas hacia atrás apartándose un poco de Leo, se midieron viéndose fijamente, luego de unos segundos fue Kenji quien ataco esta vez, lanzo un sable al aire y lucho con un solo sable en la mano, Leo hizo un mal movimiento y dio a Kenji la ventaja para derribarlo, Kenji aprovecho el momento y pudo hacer que Leo perdiera sus armas y le dio una patada para que retrocediera luego dio un par de volteretas acercándose a Leonardo y justo en el momento cayo el otro sable de Kenji y este lo agarro y se detuvo con sus dos sables en forma de "X" cerca del cuello de Leonardo y él solo atinaba a mirar seriamente

Kenji lo miro fijo y leo también lo miraba pero seriamente, a Kenji le sorprendió ver en los ojos de Leo una gran pureza, no veía ninguna mala intención en sus ojos, ni siquiera veía miedo, lo que veía era valor y a un alma que es capaz de luchar con todo por lo que es correcto y por lo que amaba

Kenji relajo su cuerpo, alejo sus sables del cuello de Leonardo y su mirada se torno tranquila y pasible – **¿tú no sabes en donde esta Karai?** – dijo Kenji mirándolo

**No lo se** – le respondió Leo seriamente

**Bien** – Kenji se dirigió a la orilla de la azotea

**Espera **– dijo Leo llamando la atención de Kenji y este volteo y su mirada se encontró con la de Leo – **¿Quién eres? **– Leo lo miraba fijamente e Kenji también lo hacia

Kenji dio la espalda a Leonardo – **me llamo Kenji; Mizuko Kenji del clan Nara, y estoy aquí solo por un favor que le debo al pie y luchare con quien me lo pidan** – voltea a ver a Leonardo – **en especial si se trata de proteger a la señorita Karai**

Leonardo lo miro seriamente y frunciendo el ceño – **¿Qué tienes que ver con Karai?** – Leonardo guardo sus Katanas

Kenji giro viendo cara a cara a Leonardo – **¿a que te refieres?** – dijo Kenji viéndolo

Leo suspiro y le repitió la pregunta – **¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Karai?** – Leonardo cerró los puños

Kenji miro a un lado – **ella y yo… tuvimos un lindo pasado** – dijo Kenji con una mirada entre feliz y triste

La respuesta de Kenji hizo que Leo bajara la mirada

Kenji vacilo por la reacción de Leonardo a su respuesta – **mira, ¿Leonardo verdad? **– llamo la atención de Leo

Leo asintió con la a su pregunta dándole a entender que estaba en lo cierto

**Bien Leonardo, será mejor que si quieres llagar a algo con ella, estés dispuesto a darle todo lo que necesita, a ayudarla, y a hacerla feliz** – no le dio tiempo a Leo de responder porque se fue cuando terminó de hablar

Leo se quedo desconcertado – **¿Qué?** – sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde – **ya es tarde será mejor que vuelva** – Leo fue corriendo de azotea en azotea dirigiéndose a las alcantarillas

En lo alto de una azotea muy cerca del lugar de donde ellos estaban Karai estaba recostada en una pared y cruzando los brazos, ella había observado toda la pelea entre Kenji y Leo, y lo había escuchado todo

**Así que Leo esta…. **– Karai se puso algo nerviosa, sacudió un poco su cabeza para reaccionar – **bueno ahora creo tendré problemas** – Karai se coloco su mascara – **bien ya me encargare de esto luego** – se retiro del lugar en dirección a la mansión Oruko

***Hola ¿Cómo están?**

**El clan Nara bueno es uno de los clanes de la serie manga Naruto me gusta ese clan porque es un clan que esta especializado en las técnicas de pelea y por eso me pareció buena ida ponerlo como el clan de Kenji ya que el es un chico con experiencia en las artes no como Leito para casi jejeje **

**Bien esto es todo por ahora, díganme que les pareció este capitulo, díganme si les gusto o no denme su punto de vista **

**Y yo y varios amigos ya estamos felices porque por fin dio la segunda temporada de TMNT aunque el primer episodio sea algo trágico para Donnie, pero igual todo va a mejorar con el tiempo, pero con LEO&KARAI eso si que no se :( **

**Bueno ya nos leeremos luego Bye, besos, abrazos cuídense* **


	13. Chapter 13

**NOS CONOCEMOS AL FIN **

Kenji se dirigía a la mansión Oruko, pero la pelea con Leonardo lo dejo pensando en muchas cosas y no sabia si las dudas que tenia las pudiera contestar Karai o el mismo Leonardo; solo esa pelea la experiencia que tubo Kenji al conocer a alguien con la voluntad de Leonardo lo dejo asombrado sin palabras

_¿Qué pasa?_ – Pensó Kenji mientras que saltaba a otro edificio – _esa tortuga…. ahora tengo muchas dudas, y muchas preguntas_ – Kenji se detuvo en la cornisa de un edificio y vio hacia abajo – **en sus ojos…. en sus ojos no había impureza... no vi ningún tipo de mal… a todos los sujetos que me he enfrentado esta tortuga…. esta tortuga es el único que he visto que tiene los ojos con tal pureza** – Kenji se quito la mascara y la colgó en su cinturón – **tal vez esta tortuga es el sujeto que se merece alguien como Karai** – Kenji miro con tristeza el cielo oscuro de la noche

Kenji cerro los ojos y sentía como el aire soplaba en su rostro, estaba tranquilo y sereno, se quedo así con los ojos cerrados en dirección a la luna sintiendo como lo bañaba en su luz y su paz

Kenji abrió los ojos – **bien ya es momento de regresar** – se coloco la mascara y continua con su camino hacia la mansión Oruko

No muy lejos de Kenji, Karai también se dirigía a la mansión Oruko, pero Karai estaba u poco mas atrás de él y ninguno de los dos tomo en cuanta la presencia del otro en su distancia

CON LEONARDO….

Leonardo se dirigía a las alcantarillas pues ya era tarde y no quería que sus hermanos o su Sensei se preocuparan por su ausencia; pero mientras que se dirigía a las alcantarillas, miles de preguntas se le cruzaban por la mente y al igual que Kenji no sabia quien podría contestarlas

Para él todo era una sorpresa, una noche conoció a Karai de la cual se enamoro en el acto y ahora conoció a Kenji un integrante del clan Nara, todo para el era una total sorpresa en toda la vida que llevó fuera de las alcantarillas nunca había sentido tanta confusión por una situación

Logro llegar a las alcantarillas sin problemas y sin ninguna intervención, entro y se dirigió a su habitación una vez allí entro y se sentó en su cama viendo a la pared seriamente

**Mizuko Kenji **– se le vino a la mente imágenes rápidas de su rostro – **un integrante del clan Nara** – recordó el símbolo que tenia Kenji en su cinturón – **¿ahora tenemos a un enemigo mas?** – Se recostó en su cama y puso los brazos tras su cabeza – **o ¿es solo un sujeto que solo cumple ordene?... ¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso? **– recordó lo que Kenji le dijo

"**Bien Leonardo, será mejor que si quieres llagar a algo con ella, estés dispuesto a darle todo lo que necesita, a ayudarla, y a hacerla feliz **– se va"

_Creo que he sido muy obvio con mis emociones… creo que me he estado exponiendo demasiado con el enemigo_ – se le vinieron imágenes tiernas del rostro de Karai y se sonrojo un poco –** ¿Cómo es que alguien como ella esta en el pie?** – Cerro los ojos y se acomodo para quedarse dormido – **espero jamás olvidarme de su bello rostro** – lentamente se quedo dormido y con una sonrisa que significaba que pensaba en alguien especial

EN LA MANSIÓN ORUKO….

Kenji había llegado a la mansión y estaba caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia su habitación

**Joven Kenji** – dijo Hiroko viendo pasar a Kenji

Kenji se dio vuelta y la vio – **¿sucede algo? **– dijo Kenji con una sonrisa amable

**Si joven** – Hiroko camino y Kenji camino junto a ella – **lo que pasa es que esta volviendo algo tarde…. además el señor Saki llamo**

**¿Quería algo conmigo?** – pregunto Kenji seriamente

**Si me dijo que quería que usted lidere el próximo patrullaje en busca de unas cosas llamadas Kraang, que liderara a los ninjas del pie….…. y a la señorita Karai** – Hiroko y Kenji se detuvieron frente de la puerta de la habitación de Kenji

Kenji miro a Hiroko – **muy bien, dígale que cumpliré con sus ordenes** – fue lo ultimo que dijo y se metió a su habitación

Hiroko dio una reverencia a Kenji – **como ordene joven** – se retiro a la sal y Kenji cerró la puerta del cuarto

Unos minutos más tarde Karai había llegado a la mansión un poco cansada y entro por la puerta principal ignorando la hora que era y estaba caminando lo más tranquilamente posible por los pasillos

**Señorita Karai** – Hiroko vio a Karai mientras que regresaba de la habitación de Kenji

**Hola Hiroko** – dijo Karai viendo a Hiroko frente a ella

**Señorita Karai pensé que ya estaba en la cama** – Hiroko acompaño a Karai por los pasillos para llegar a su habitación

**Estoy bien no es necesario que me acompañes a mi habitación **– dijo Karai mientras que caminaba

**Ya lo se señorita, pero quería decirle, su padre llamo y dijo que Kenji liderara la próxima salida por la noche…. y él ya esta en su habitación así que…. **– Hiroko fue interrumpida por Karai

**¿Kenji esta aquí?** – Dijo Karai muy sorprendida – **¿Por qué?**

**Bueno su padre fue quien lo llamo para que venga Nueva York, así que su padre se ara responsable de lo que necesite en su estancia aquí **– Hiroko y Karai se detiene en la puerta de la habitación de Karai

**Está bien entiendo** – abrió la puerta de su habitación

**Descanse señorita Karai **– Karai asintió con la cabeza y Hiroko le dio una reverencia y se fue

Karai cerro la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a vestirse para dormir se puso una playera negra y un pantalón viejo color plateado, se quito el maquillaje y se fue a la cama

**Ahora Kenji también vivirá en esta casa el tiempo que este en Nueva York **– se tapo con la frazada – **bueno solo espero no tener muchos problemas **– cerro los ojos y se fue quedando dormida

Las calles sumidas en la oscuridad y lo único que lo alumbraba era la luz de la luna y de las estrellas así pasó la noche y al día siguiente todos tanto las tortugas y el pie estaban listos para su entrenamiento por las mañanas

CON LAS TORTUGAS

**Muy bien todos a entrenar primero Donatello y Raphael** – dijo Splinter

Donnie y Raph se pusieron en posición de ataque y un par de segundos después ambos se estaban enfrentando, Donnie intento darle a Raph con su Bo en las piernas para derribarlo pero Raph dio unos pasos hacia atrás y esquivó los golpes, Raph hizo girar sus armas y se lanzo a atacar a Donnie, este no vio venir el ataque y cayo al suelo derrotado

**Suficiente** – dijo Splinter viendo a Raphael y Donatello – **Leonardo y Miguelangelo es su turno** – Splinter hizo una seña que les indico a los chicos que se pusieran en el centro del dojo

Leo y Mikey se saludaron con una reverencia, Leonardo dio un par de giros a una de sus katanas y Mikey hizo lo mismo con sus nunchakus luego de unos segundos ambos se encaminaron a atacar Mikey intento dar a Leo con su nunchakus pero Leo lo esquivó, Mikey lo volvió intentar otra vez pero volvió a fallar, Leo tomo partido en la pelea y corrió a tacar a Mikey este solo retrocedió un poco al ver a Leonardo acercarse, Leo consiguió darle con el mango de su katana en el estomago de Mikey y este cayo al suelo con un poco de dolor

**Suficiente **– dijo Splinter y le hizo una seña para que Raphael combatiera con Leonardo

Raphael dio una reverencia a su Sensei y entro al centro del dojo para combatir con Leonardo

Ambos se miraron desafiantemente, luego Leonardo alzó su arma lista para combatir, Raphael hizo girar sus sains y luego se puso en posición de ataque, esperaron unos segundos y luego ambos se lanzaron a atacarse uno con el otro, Leonardo movía sus katanas en posición para hacer a Raphael retroceder y lo logro por unos segundos, Raphael retrocedió un par de pasos y luego rodeo rápidamente a Leonardo haciendo distraer por un momento lo cual aprovechó e hizo a Leonardo caer con un rápido ataque

**Suficiente **– dijo Splinter parando el combate

Las tortugas hicieron una fila frente a su Sensei y este paso frente a ellos

**Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, están progresando mucho en los entrenamientos** – Splinter camino hacia su habitación – **pero entrenen y esfuércense un poco mas** – Splinter entro a su habitación

**Si Sensei** – las tortugas volvieron a verse entre ellas y comenzaron nuevamente el entrenamiento

EN LA MANSIÓN ORUKO

**Ahora** – dijo Karai y sus ninjas del pie se enfrentaron entre ellos

**Hola Karai** – dijo Kenji viendo a Karai

Karai lo miro – **hola Kenji** – volvió a ver a sus ninjas

**Ya ha habido un avance con los ninjas del pie** – dijo Kenji en tono de burla

Karai miro a Kenji seriamente – **no, y solo espero que si nos lideraras esta noche estés listo en los entrenamientos**

**Así que esta enojada por eso** – dijo Kenji mirando a Karai son una sonrisa de lado

Karai volvió a ver a sus ninjas – **suficiente **– los ninjas del pie la miraron – **ya pueden retirarse **– los ninjas obedecieron sus ordenes

**¿Ya no practicaras? **– pregunto Kenji a Karai

Karai saco un sable – **si **– le lanzo el sable a Kenji – **ahora tú practicaras **

**No, lo siento linda pero yo no necesito practicar **– dijo Kenji un poco arrogante

Karai le lanzo shurikens a Kenji y el no lo vio venir pero los shurikens fue a la parte posterior de la cabeza – **nunca se sabe cuando alguien te puede atacar **– Karai se puso en posición de ataque

**Muy bien, practiquemos **– Kenji hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a pelear 

Así paso el día con ambos bandos practicando y preparándose para la próxima salida por la noche

Llego la noche y ambos tanto el pie y las tortugas se pusieron en marcha en las calles de Nueva York

CON EL CLAN DEL PIE

El pie estaba corriendo y viendo desde las azoteas de la ciudad, buscando señales de Kraang, miraban a todos los lados que podían ver, los que estaban en este patrullaje eran Karai, Kenji Dogpound y Fishface

**Muy bien creo que ese es uno de ellos** – dijo Kenji mirando a uno de los robots de Kraang

**Si ese es uno** – dijo Karai viéndolo también

El Kraang se subió a una camioneta y se dirigió a otro lugar

**Sigámoslo** – dijo Karai y ella y el pie fueron tras la camioneta

Siguieron a la camioneta hasta una fábrica en donde había más Kraang y el pie estaba observando el lugar en silencio, viendo cada uno de los accesos al lugar

**Bien este debe ser uno de sus centros de reunión** – dijo Kenji – **¿ahora que hacemos?**

**Ya sabemos donde esta uno de sus centros de reunión será mejor volver y decirle a mi padre esto **– Karai se retiro del lugar siendo seguida por sus ninjas

Kenji dio un último vistazo a la fábrica y luego se fue del lugar

CON LAS TORTUGAS

Las tortugas no habían encontrado mucha acción aquella noche, ellos solo caminaban por los techos viendo de abajo hacia arriba

**Ya me aburrí **– dijo Mikey

**¿Y que quieres que haga? **– dijo Donnie igualmente

**Leo hay que volver, aquí no pasara nada **– dijo Raph mirando a Leonardo

Leonardo los miró – **chicos hay que ser pacientes, y aunque no pase nada, siempre hay que ver que el Kraang no este haciendo algo contra la gente **– Leonardo siguió caminado por los techos y sus hermanos iban tras de él

Ya había pasado un tiempo mas tarde y ellos aun no habían encontrado algo interesante que hacer

**Leo ya es suficiente hoy no pasara nada** – dijo Raph

Leonardo miro a su hermanos – **esta bien, creo que es momento de volver….** – un shuriken fue lanzado a Leonardo pero él pudo presentir el movimiento y lo esquivó – **¿Quién es? **

Se escucho una risa y de las sombras salieron Dogpound y Fishface y también Karai y Kenji pero ellos aun estaban en la oscuridad

**Un placer volvernos a ver tortugas** – dijo Dogpound arrogantemente

**Para nosotros no es un placer** – dijo Raph sacando sus armas

Donnie vio a las siluetas de Karai y Kenji enfrente de ellos – **muy bien creo que ya fue suficiente de misterios **– apuntó con su Bo a Karai y Kenji – **¿Quiénes son ustedes?**

Karai y Kenji se acercaron a la claridad de la noche y se dejaron ver por las tortugas, Mikey, Donnie y Raph estaban sorprendidos de verlos pero Leo solo atinaba a verlos seriamente

**¿Quiénes son? **– dijo Mikey

**Mi nombre es Kenji y soy del clan Nara** – Kenji les dio una sonrisa de lado un tanto amenazador

**Mi nombre es Karai y soy del clan del pie** – Karai volteo la vista y miro a Leonardo a los ojos

Las tortugas a excepción de Raph no entendían porque Karai miraba a Leonardo

Karai dio una sonrisa de lado – **hola Leonardo** – Karai saludo a Leonardo y el solo atino a mirarla seriamente

Mikey y Donnie se asombraron, aquella muchacha que ellos no conocían saludo a su hermano mayor

**Leo ¿la conoces? **– dijo Donnie mirando extrañado a su hermano

Y este solo miraba fijamente y serio a Karai y a Kenji

***Hola…**

**Bien esto se quedara asta aquí, creo que este capitulo es algo aburrido pero esto tiene que suceder para que el próximo tenga mas emoción jejeje **

**Muy bien como ya saben se estreno – FOLLOW THE LEADER: SIGAN AL LIDER – y bueno por mi parte el capitulo me puso algo sentimental porque Leo hace lo que pueda para ganar a Karai y eso bueno lo llevo a golpearla y también porque Leo se entera en este capitulo que Karai es Miwa la hija de Splinter y su….. No se si decirle hermana y media hermana no lo se, eso no me queda muy claro pero ese capitulo medio que me gusto en parte también **

**Bueno díganme que les pareció el capitulo de hoy, si les gusta o si les aburrió ^^'; también dígame que les pareció el capitulo FOLLOW THE LEADER **

**Bye cuídense besos, abrazos tengan una linda tarde mañana y noche nos estaremos leyendo***


	14. Chapter 14

**TODO SE ACLARA **

Las tortugas aun sorprendidos por la aparición de Kenji y Karai y solo podían mirarlos sorprendidos, Karai y Kenji solo podían mirarlos fijos, pero se podía notar que Leonardo veía fijamente a Karai

**Leo ¿Quién es?** – dijo Donnie mirando a su hermano

**Leo ¿la conoces? **– dijo Mikey de la misma forma

Donnie vio que Raph miraba de la misma forma a Karai – **Raph ¿tú también la conoces?**

Raph miro a Leonardo y lo vio solo con la mirada fija en Karai y ella en él con una sonrisa de lado

**Arreglaran sus problemas luego fenómenos** – dijo Dogpound

**Miren quien habla de fenómenos** – dijo Raph arrogante

El viento soplaba en la azotea ambos bandos se veían fijos y ninguno atacaba

**¿Qué es lo que quieres Karai?** – dijo Leonardo viéndola

**Solo pasar el rato** – alzó la mano – **ataquen **

En el instante Dogpound, Fishface y Kenji salieron a atacar a las tortugas

Dogpound peleaba con Donnie y Mikey, Fishface peleaba con Raph y Kenji se miraba fijo con Leonardo

Kenji saco su sable y se puso en posición de ataque Leonardo hizo lo mismo con sus katanas y mientras tanto Karai solo se quedo observando la pelea con los brazos cruzados

CON RAPH Y FISHFACE

**¿Por qué siempre nos están molestando?** – dijo Raph atacando a Fishface

**No es nuestra intención no les pasaría nada si no se metieran en nuestros asuntos** – dijo Fishface y siguió peleando con Raph

CON DOGPOUND, MIKEY Y DONNIE

**Pensé que entre dos esto seria más fácil **– dijo Donnie esquivando un golpe de Dogpound

Mikey ataco a Dogpound y este retrocedió un poco – **yo también lo pensé** – dijo algo exhausto

**Ya basta de hablar** – Dogpound volvió a atacar a Mikey y Donnie

CON KENJI Y LEO

Ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos mientras que estaban en posición de ataque, ninguno apartaba la vista del otro se median se observaban analizando sus movimientos mientras que estaban quietos, Karai los miraba desde una cierta distancia

**Continuemos con esta batalla** – dijo Kenji y alzo sus armas

**Muy bien** – Leonardo hizo lo mismo

Ellos también comenzaron con su pelea mientras que chocaban armas

La pelea no duro mucho, las tortugas y el pie comenzaban a verse agotados pero ellos aun seguían en sus lugares en donde continuaban con su pelea

Karai dio una mirada a la pelea de Fishface y Raph – **de ellos se puede esperar eso y mas **– dio un vistazo a la pelea de Dogpound, Donnie y Mikey – **bien creo que ellos lo están cansando de apoco **– Karai miro la pelea de Kenji y Leonardo ambos seguían enfrentándose y no mostraban mucho cansancio

Kenji aprovecho por un breve momento un descuido de Leonardo lo que lo llevo a tomar un poco de ventaja en la pelea, Kenji hizo que Leonardo soltara sus armas y este retrocedió un poco, Kenji salto en el aire y cerro los ojos porque estaba apunto y en dirección a clavar su sable en el pecho de Leonardo

**Nooooo…** – escucho Kenji que alguien grito y sintió como alguien detenía su ataque

Kenji abrió sus ojos y miro a quien había detenido su ataque – **Karai **– dijo Kenji sorprendido

Todos los presentes escucharon el momento voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron al ver la escena y más Dogpound y Fishface porque era Karai quien había intervenido

Las tortugas veían extrañados la acción de Karai porque ellos solo podían pensar que Karai era una enemiga más

**Karai…. ¿Qué estas haciendo?** – dijo Kenji sorprendido siendo retenido por el sable de Karai

Ni Karai misma entendía su reacción – _¿Por qué hice esto?_ – Karai de reojo a Leonardo y este solo lo miraba sorprendido, Karai miro a Kenji – **ya fue suficiente hay que regresar **– dijo Karai firme

Kenji la miro – **esta bien** – se separo de Karai y camino asta la cornisa de la azotea y se detuvo ahí

Karai dio un último vistazo a Leonardo con una mirada tierna y Leonardo solo la veía confundido, Karai camino asta la cornisa donde estaba Kenji – **vámonos** – les ordeno a Dogpound y a Fishface y estos la siguieron

**Nos veremos en otro momento** – Kenji lanzo una bomba de humo y la lanzo y desaparecieron

Las tortugas fueron a ayudar a levantarse a Leonardo

**¿Te encentras bien Leo?** – dijo Donnie mirando a su hermano

**¿Por qué esa chica te defendió? **– Mikey miro a su hermano un poco confundido

Raphael muraba a Leonardo cruzando los brazos y seriamente – **Leo **

Leonardo recogió sus armas – **será mejor volver **– Leonardo comenzó a ir de techo en techo

**¿Qué le pasa? **– dijo Mikey viendo a Leonardo alejarse

**Vamos **– dijo Raph y él y sus hermanos siguieron a Leonardo a las alcantarillas

EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS

Leonardo entraba por las rendijas de su hogar y se disponía a ir a su habitación pero sus hermanos se lo impidieron

**Leo espera** – dijo Raph deteniendo a su hermano

**¿Qué sucede?** – dijo Leonardo mirando a sus hermanos

Donnie camino un poco hacia Leonardo – **¿Quién era la chica que estaba en la azotea? **– Donnie vio a su hermano seriamente

**Nadie importante **– Leonardo intento ir a su habitación de nuevo pero Raph se lo impidió

**Ya saben que ella existe, ahora es mejor que les digas lo que sabes de ella **– Raph lo miraba serio

Donnie miro extraño a Raph – **tú también sabias de ella** – Donnie se dirigió a Raph

**No sabia tanto, solo sabia que ella era del pie **– Raph seguía viendo a Leonardo

**Y bien ¿nos dirás que sabes de ella?** – dijo Donnie mirando a Leonardo

**Bien** – Leonardo se dirigió al sofá de la sala y se sentó y sus hermanos lo rodearon – **conocí a Karai una noche, la noche que me enoje con Raph** – Leonardo recordó ese momento – **y bueno la fui conociendo desde entonces **– se levanto –** pero no es mala **

Los chicos intercambiaron sus miradas y luego miraron a Leonardo

**¿Cómo estas tan seguro?... La viste, esta en el pie** – dijo Donnie muy seguro de lo que decía

Leonardo miro a su hermano – **porque ella no ataco** – dijo seriamente pero luego se tranquilizó – **eso me hace pensar que no es mala **

**Bueno yo creo que esta conversación se termino, yo me voy a mi cuarto** – dijo Mikey y se retiro

**Yo también me voy** – Donnie igual se marcho

Raph espero a estar a solas con Leo para decirle algo personal, cuando vio que no había nadie miro a Leonardo seriamente y Leonardo de la misma manera

**¿Ocurre algo Raph?** – ambos se miraban serios

**Solo te diré esto Leo** – cruzo los brazos – **tu podrás tener tus motivos con ella…. pero yo también los tengo y créeme que si veo que hace algo para perjudicarnos no dudare en atacarla **– Raph dio la espalda a Leonardo y se retiro a su habitación

Leonardo se retiro de la sala y se fue al dojo para meditar y poder aclarar su mente en todo lo que había pasado

Leonardo se sentó y trato de concentrarse, más que concentrarse por su mente solo pasaba imágenes, recuerdos, pensamientos, y todos eran sobre lo ocurrido esa noche, la noche que conoció a Karai, la noche que conoció a Kenji y ahora la noche que sus hermanos los conocieron

Leonardo - dijo Splinter

**Ah….** – Leonardo se sorprendió de ver a Splinter – **¿Sensei pasa algo? **– Leonardo miro a Splinter

**Eso te lo debería preguntar yo Leonardo **– Splinter se incorporó junto a Leo – **¿sucede algo?**

Leonardo dio un leve suspiro – **vera Sensei ya no puedo mas, necesito hablarlo con alguien y si lo hablo con los chicos ellos me criticaran además no creo que sea tan malo, solo quiero estar bien con ellos y mas con ella….**

**Ella** – Splinter enarco una ceja

**Si ella… Karai** – Leo miro un poco tímido a Splinter

**Muy bien dime que es lo que paso con esa muchacha** – Splinter se acomodo al lado de Leonardo y escucho todo lo que Leo le iba a decir

Leonardo empezó a decirle todo lo que había pasado esa noche y también le comento de todo la que había pasado con la muchacha otras veces, Splinter quedo asombrado no pensó que Leo pudiera actuar así era su hijo mayor y en el nunca había tenido este tipo de compartimientos de su parte

**Leonardo escucha, yo solo puedo aconsejarte y apoyarte en lo que pueda** – Splinter se puso de pie – **pero debes ser tú quien forme su propio camino en la vida** – fue lo ultimo que Splinter dijo y se marcho dejando a Leonardo solo

Leonardo se quedo allí solo por un breve momento y luego se marcho dirigiéndose a su habitación

Leonardo se sentó en su cama y de un pequeño cofre que tenia en su habitación saco la espada de Karai, Leonardo miro su espada y mas cuanto la miraba mas se aferraba a su amor por ella ya estaba seguro que ella solo estaba confundida y que iba por un camino incorrecto – **ella no me ataco… ella me salvo.. Otra vez** – Leonardo se hecho en su cama pero seguía viendo la espada

**No puedo creer que tengas esa espada… pensé que la habías tirado** – Raph estaba parado en la puerta de Leonardo cruzando los brazos y mirando a su hermano

**¿Que te hizo pensar que la tiraría?** – Leonardo se levanto y miro enojado a Raphael

**El que ella sea del clan del pie** – Raph se dio vuelta y se retiro de la habitación de Leo

Leonardo dio un suspiro y luego miro con ternura la espada – _espero no estar equivocado _– guardo la espada de Karai y luego se hecho a dormir

EN LA SEDE DEL PIE

Kenji, Karai, Dogpound y Fishface regresaban de las calles y se dirigían a la sala de Shredder

**Señorita Karai, joven Kenji el maestro Shredder requiere su presencia** – dijo un ninja del pie

Karai y Kenji asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a donde Shredder estaba, ambos cruzaron la puerta grande desplegable de la sala y caminaron asta estar cerca a la silla de Shredder dieron un reverencia y luego se inclinaron hacia él

**Confió en que me traen noticias de las órdenes que les di** – Shredder miraba seriamente a ambos

Kenji miro de reojo a Karai y la vio media rígida y luego alzo la mirada hacia Shredder – **si maestro encontramos una sede en donde suponemos que el Kraang tiene uno de sus negociosos ocultos **

Shredder miro a Kenji – **muy bien entonces proseguiremos con el plan** – Shredder miro a Karai ella seguía viendo al piso – **¿paso algo Karai? **– Shredder lo dijo con un tono medio seco

Karai levanto la mirada y lo vio a los ojos – **no, no pasa nada padre **– Karai volvió a bajar la mirada y Kenji la seguía viendo

Shredder se levantó de su silla – **muy bien, regresen a la mansión ya no es necesario nada mas esta noche** – Shredder se dirigió a la puerta de la sala y se fue

Karai se levanto de su poción y estaba dispuesta a irse pero Kenji no la dejo

**Tenemos que hablar** – Kenji la miraba serio

**¿Qué quieres hablar?** – Karai se dirigió a un lado de la sala acercándose a las enormes ventanas del lugar y Kenji la siguió

**Quiero que me digas… ¿Por qué lo protegiste?** – Kenji la miraba fijo pero Karai solo miraba la luna que se podía ver a través de los cristales

**¿Qué quieres decir?** – Karai no lo miraba

Kenji la tomo de los hombros he hizo que ella también la mire – **¿Por qué lo salvaste? ¿Por qué detuviste el ataque?**

**No lo se** – Karai volteo la cabeza con algo de tristeza

**Dime Karai** – Kenji le alzo la voz

**No lo se **– Karai lo miro con algo de lagrimas en los ojos y con el ceño fruncido

Kenji la soltó pero aun la miraba – **esta enamorada verdad** – Kenji no mostraba ninguna expresión

Karai soltó un par de lagrimas y estas recorrían sus mejillas – **no lo se, solo se que me duele verlo sufrir, me frustro al no estar junto a él** – Karai miro nueva mente a la luna

Kenji le dio un abrazo y Karai solo lo miraba – **Karai…. podríamos iniciar de nuevo **– Kenji también tenia ganas de llorar

Karai ensancho sus ojos de la impresión

**Sabes lo difícil que fue no tenerte a mi lado, lo difícil que fue no poder sentirte conmigo** – Kenji la abrazo a un mas fuerte

Karai levanto sus manos y lo abrazo pero luego hizo que Kenji se apartara de ella – **si lo se Kenji… y el no poder tenerte me llevo a muchas cosas, pero ya no es igual…..…. ya no te quiero como antes y se que si no es así…. Tú jamás podrás ser feliz** – Karai le hablo con ternura, Kenji volteó la mirada pero Karai lo tomo del rostro he hizo que la volviera a ver – **olvídame Kenji**

Kenji la miro sorprendido por lo que le pedía – **Karai…. ¿crees que seria fácil?, olvidar tu rostro, tu mirada **– Kenji acariciaba el rostro de Karai mientras que la veía con ternura – **no seria fácil **

**Inténtalo, para mi tampoco fue fácil pero…. Ya ves que ahora estoy aquí frente a ti y…. **– Kenji la sorprendió con un beso

Kenji la besaba y Karai se dejaba besar, solo por un momento se quedaron así – **no es fácil Karai **– Kenji se disponía a darle otro beso pero esta vez Karai se aparto

**Lo siento Kenji **– Karai se separo de él y se dirigió a la puerta de la sede y se retiro

Kenji miro por donde Karai se había retirado asta que se quedo solo en la sala, luego volteo a ver la luna – _no Karai yo lo siento….. Nunca debí apartarte de mi _– Kenji miraba con tristeza la luna mirándola fijamente y recordando todo lo bello que vivió con Karai

***Hola **

**Bueno asta aquí este capitulo díganme que les pareció **

**Cuídense, besos, abrazos, bye* **


End file.
